Beautiful madness (ONGOING)
by kiramisu
Summary: Yukimura Chizuru is a Japanese top model under an agency Virgo. During her career, she faced challenges, friendships, jealousy, and new experiences. Will she ever find love & happiness in the world of fashion? ChizuruxHijikata, Ocx?, & other Hakuoki characters. Rating T
1. Chapter 1

**This story is set in modern-day setting.**

Summary:

Yukimura Chizuru is a top model under an agency, Virgo. During her modelling career, she faced a lot of challenges, friendships, loyalty, betrayal and new experiences. Will she ever find love and happiness in the world of fashion?

Only the OCs belongs to me. I wish Hijikata-san is mine; unfortunately he belongs to the rightful owner. Same goes to other Hakuouki characters.

Constructive criticisms are mostly welcomed.

p/s: my first story. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu. *bows head*

* * *

**Chapter 1: First day**

"Chizuru, I want you to work with Luxurious for their fall/winter collections." Yukimura Kodo said in business like tone to his niece; Yukimura Chizuru.

"I thought they don't have women's clothes?" Chizuru asked.

"Initially no they don't but they started to consider in making women's clothes after their previous collections were high in demand and many celebrities urged Luxurious to make clothes for women." Kodo replied before inhaling the cigarettes clamped between his teeth.

"I'll be very glad to sign contract with them." Chizuru said with confidence.

"Good. You'll be working for them for the whole season and for the meantime, you won't have to come here as you will join the Sagittarius' models at this address. You'll be working with other top models and consider it as part of your training." Kodo handed her a business card before continuing "I will assign Miura Kenji to be your assistant. He'll take care of everything." Kodo picked up a phone and pressed a button. "Yuu, send Miura Kenji inside"

Chizuru wondered how this Kenji guy looked like when she heard a faint knocked on the door. "Miura Kenji-san is here sir." Said Yuu-san; gesturing Kenji to go inside.

"Yes sir. I'm here" Stood Kenji next to Chizuru in front of Kodo's large oak wood table.

"Kenji, this is Yukimura Chizuru. Starting today you'll be working as her assistant while she's away at Sagittarius and you'll report her activities and progress by the end of the week until her contract ends. You'll still need to drop by here once a week to send the report. Chizuru, this is your assistant Miura Kenji. Whatever things regarding works you can depend on him" Said Kodo while looking at Chizuru back to Kenji.

"Understood sir." Replied Chizuru as she turned around to shake hand with Kenji. "Yukimura Chizuru. Nice to meet you and I'll be in your care."

Kenji took her hand firmly and assessed her face. "Miura Kenji. Nice meeting you too and I'll do my best." _Wow! What a beauty. I never actually looked at her up this close other than on her portraits from last 3 years' Milan Fashion Show hung at the lobby together with other top models_, he thought.

Chizuru realised he was looking at her and took her hand off his politely. She nodded to Kenji and turned to Kodo. "Seems you now know each other, you can go straight to Sagittarius now. You're both dismiss"

Chizuru and Kenji bowed politely to Kodo before heading out his office. Half an hour later they arrived at Sagittarius building. The lobby was bustling with people in stylish clothes. They were greeted by a young man who looked too young for his age. His blue hair was tied back in ponytail and he was holding a document in his left hand.

"Hello Miura Kenji-san. We spoke last week on the phone. I'm Ryunosuke Ibuki."

"Hello Ryunosuke-san. It's a pleasure meeting you. This is Yukimura Chizuru" Kenji nudged Chizuru forward a little. "Hello. I'm Yukimura Chizuru and nice to meet you, Ryonosuke-san." Chizuru offered her hand. Ryonosuke smiled and accept her hand.

"Starting today, you'll be in our care. I believe you haven't sign the contract yet but don't worry we'll do that after this. So, I think we should go to the meeting room to meet with your coordinator chief, sign the contract and we can start working." Ryonosuke ushered them to the 5th floor meeting room. Once they were inside, Chizuru realised the room was full with people whom she reckoned might be her new colleagues.

"Miura-san, Yukimura-san, this is your coordinator chief, Sannan Keisuke-san. He'll be in charge for next season's fashion show. I'll leave both of you in his care now. Please excuse me" Ryonosuke bowed politely and left the room.

"Welcome Miura-san and Yukimura-san. Please have a seat." A man in mid-thirties with shoulder length black hair and big black frame glasses on his nose bridge welcomed them. "I'm Sannan Keisuke. I'm in charge for every Luxurious fashion show and I expect this year's fall/winter runway will be a success as previous years'."

"Yes Sannan-san. I believe Yukimura-san will do her best as she's one of the top models in our company" replied Kenji.

"Good. Now we can get to contract signing. Fukuyama-san, could you please get the documents ready." A young lady in her early thirties nodded and went out of the room to get the document. Whilst waiting, she looked around the room to get herself familiar when she sensed a pair of eyes looking at her. She felt shivers ran down her spine and turned her head to where the sensation came from. His hands folded on his chest, chin length raven hair was a bit messy and a pair of sexy violet eyes took her breath away. He looked at her with brows slightly furrowed as he seemed displeased with her staring at him. Chizuru realised her action and quickly turned her head away; thanked god when Fukuyama came into the room with two documents on her hand. Chizuru couldn't slow down her heart beat. _What was that? I swear I could faint if I look at him longer_. Chizuru sighed and she heard Sannan's voice.

"Yukimura-san, this contract is for you to sign and a copy for Miura-san." Sannan handed them a copy of the contract to each of them. After went through all the conditions and prerequisite, Chizuru signed the contract and she was introduced to other models working for the new collections. The mysterious guy with sexy violet eyes name Hijikata Toshizou, the guy with short purple hair name Saito Hajime, the one sat on the left of Hiijkata name Okita Souji; he appeared to have a mischievous grin on his face and the other brown haired guy sat next to Okita named Todou Heisuke. He crackled a friendly laugh when Sannan introduced him to Chizuru.

"I apologise for not being able to introduce the other two models whom are currently outside of Tokyo for photo shoots. They'll be back next week. I believe we can go to the studio now. Let's go everybody. Oh ya! Miura-san, can you follow Fukuyama-san to settle some more things regarding admission of Yukimura-san. Don't worry. My assistant will take you back to where she is." Sannan got up from his chairs followed by the four guys and Chizuru out of the meeting room.

"So, Chizuru-chan. You're quite a beauty aren't you?" Okita broke the silence as they walked to the studio on the 10th floor. Upon hearing his sudden manner on addressing her casually, Chizuru couldn't help feeling a little flabbergasted. She just smiled embarrassedly.

"Are you an idiot Souji? You make the girl blush." Heisuke slapped Okita's left shoulder which made Okita slightly annoyed. "I'm sorry Chizuru-chan. He can be an idiot sometimes but he's a good man. Can I call you Chizuru-chan? I already did though." Heisuke laughed. Chizuru was a bit awkward when they called her by her first name and with –chan at that._ I guess they're trying to make me feel welcomed here._

"I don't mind at all Todou-san." Chizuru smiled reassuringly. "No no. Don't call me Todou-san. It sounds like an old man's name. Call me Heisuke. I guess we're about the same age."

"Ahhh…You're getting yourself very familiar with Chizuru-chan aren't you Heisuke?" An annoyed expression made its appearance rather obviously on Okita's face. He quickly put his arm around Chizuru's shoulder and pulled her slightly away from Heisuke. From his sudden action made Chizuru's face red from embarrassment. Her heart was beating loudly that she swore it could pop out from her chest.

Upon realising the uncomfortable situation faced by Chizuru, Saito quickly took Okita's hand off her shoulder. "Yukimura is not comfortable right now Souji." His words saved her life and she felt relief that someone actually noticed her feelings.

"Come on Hajime-kun. I know you want to talk to Chizuru too." Okita smirked at Saito.

"I don't simply put my arms around a girl I just met knowing she won't feel comfortable with the sudden action that could embarrass her." Replied Saito stoically. He lingered his blue eyes for a second on Chizuru's face which caused her cheeks slightly pink. His words passed her ears like a calm waterfall.

"All right all right. The serious Saito Hajime in action. Trust me Chizuru-chan, you don't want to make him as your boyfriend. Right, Toshi?" Okita nudged his left elbow to Hijikata.

The mysterious man from before ignored Okita's remark and looked uninterested with their little banter. "See Chizuru-chan. Even Hijikata-san agreed with me." Okita looked at her real close. Chizuru didn't know what to reply and she glanced behind her shoulder to look at Saito. His stoic face was a little annoyed with Okita's snide remarks. Her eyes averted to HIjikata walking next to Saito. He returned her gaze nonchalantly. She looked back at Okita.

"No. I don't simply judge a man when I first encountered him. I think Saito-san is a nice person deep down his heart and he'll be a wonderful man to his girl." The men stopped walking and the gaped at her opinions. Sensing her words might cause a huge misunderstanding, she bowed apologetically to Saito-san.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so weird. I mean you're a nice person. It's not like I fall in love with you or anything." Chizuru hoped the floor will open up and swallow her whole as she was very embarrassed that time.

"No. Don't worry. I never thought of everything but thank you for your compliment. You don't have to bow anymore."

Chizuru got up and looked at Saito. His cheeks were slightly pink and he had a faint smile on his lips.

"Hahahahahahahahhaha…you're so cute and honest Chizuru-chan. Only you could break the ice on Hajime-kun's face. I haven't seen his blushed before…you know what? I like you." Okita said and leaned his face a few inch from Chizuru's face. Chizuru's eyes went wide when she realised his face was so near to her and she could feel his warm breath on her face.

"Enough Souji. We're here to work." Hijikata's voice startled everyone. Okita looked at Hijikata from the corner of his eyes, eyebrow raised.

"I agree with Hijikata-san. We're almost at the studio now." Sannan shot a death glare to Okita. Okita brushed off Sannan's glare with an innocent face. Chizuru scratched her head and wondered how come she got into this situation in the first place. When they reached the studio, it was rather a busy time. She saw models walking on the runway instructed by a scary-looking lady, backstage crews talking to each other with serious face and technicians looking after spotlights and sound systems.

"Ah Sannan-san! I didn't expect you to be here!" the scary-looking lady turned around and greeted Sannan. Her hair was tied in tight buns, threatens her scalp to detach from her skull. She smiled sweetly when she saw Sannan but didn't smile when she saw them.

"Hello Nakamura-san. The new model is here. Yukimura Chizuru, this is Nakamura Amie-san. Nakamura-san, this is Yukimura Chizuru from our sister company, Virgo. Yukimura-san, you'll be instructed by Nakamura-san for the runway. I hope both of you will cooperate nicely." Okita snorted upon hearing the last word. He received another death glare from Sannan.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Nakamura-san. I'll be in your care." Chizuru bowed politely.

Nakamura didn't say any greeting words instead she said "I hope you're as good as what I've heard you before. I don't want nuisance during working hour." She scrutinized Chizuru a little longer.

"No, I won't disappoint you ma'am." Chizuru got up and flashed an annoyed smile. _What's wrong with her?_

"Ok. Now we shall back to business. Okita-san, Todou-san and Saito-san can resume practise as yesterday. Hijikata-san…" Nakamura's eyelashes fluttered when she looked at Hijikata but he didn't look interested at all. Nakamura must be frustrated because her attempt to flirt with him didn't work when she instructed him to go back practise in an irritated voice. Okita smirked at her mockingly.

"Oh yeah Hijikata-san, can you please bring Yukimura-san with you. She'll be part of your group anyways." Nakamura walked away from Chizuru and left her stunned on the ground. _Did she just leave me with him? He's gorgeous and scary. I don't have a good feeling. _Chizuru sweat dropped.

"Are you going to waste my time by standing there? Hurry up." Hijikata raised his eyebrow delicately.

"Sorry." Chizuru mumbled and followed him. The practise was rather tiring; especially she kept receiving envy glances from the other girls. She also heard a few uncomfortable words from them too. The Luxurious Company hired among the best models from Sagittarius to be featured on their catalogues and fashion runway. Before this, they never have women's collections featured but this year they'll make drastic changes and demand one of the best female model from Sagittarius sister company; Virgo to cooperate with them hence Chizuru was chosen. She was quite relief when she knew she wasn't the only female working with them. There were other 3 female models as well; Senhime Shinchiro, Kimigiku Abe and Jade Zhang.

"Chizuru-chan, don't let those girls bother you. There are jealous because you're collaborating together with the boys; especially Hijikata-san." Senhime said with a pat on Chizuru's shoulder. Kimigiku and Jade nodded with agreement with Senhime's words. Chizuru never bother about the girls but Hijikata's name perked her interest.

"Why you said especially Hijikata-san?" Chizuru asked and loud enough to earn a few head turned from people around, including Hijikata sat on the chair near the runway.

"Shhh! You're too loud!" Senhime pulled Chizuru's wrist to take her away from where she was standing. Chizuru mouthed sorry to Senhime. "Well, because you're new here probably you don't know a thing regarding that guy. Apart from being handsome and sexy, there're rumours circulating that guy. I'm sure you've sensed it before." Kimigiku explained in hushed tone.

Jade continued with the same tone "He has scary aura around him; last year he broke a man's arm and punched his face blue black when he found him on the bed with his girlfriend." The word girlfriend somehow triggered something inside Chizuru's heart. She glanced behind her shoulder and saw Hijikata staring at her. She gulped, turning her head back to Senhime.

"Are they still together?" Chizuru asked the girls

"Who? Hijikata-san and his girlfriend?" Chizuru nodded vigorously at Senhime's question.

"He's an idiot if he got back to her. They broke up and it was pretty ugly. She was an actress, so her stories were featured in many magazines' gossip pages and Hijikata wasn't pleased at all. He was moody for like three months and after that he got back to his usual self. From what I've heard, he never trusted women since the incident." Senhime glanced at Hijikata past Chizuru's shoulder. She slightly relaxed when Hikata didn't stare at them anymore and he was talking to Okita.

From the other side of the room, Okita walked to Hijikata and put a hand on Hijikata's shoulder. "Ehhh…the girls are gossiping about you. Poor Hijikata-san being labelled as scary on our cute little lady's first day" Okita gave his famous Cheshire cat's grin. Hijikata tensed upon hearing his words. He clicked his tongue, glanced briefly at the girls before turning his head to Okita.

"Take your hand off my shoulder before I break it." His eyes narrowed.

"Oooo…I'm scared. No wonder the ladies don't want to be near you although you're considered the most handsome." Okita laughed sarcastically and distanced himself from the furious man. Hijikta sighed and looked back at the girls. He has no interest to find a girlfriend for the time being nor is he interested in knowing what they had to say about him. He shakes his head lightly to get rid of the thought invading his mind before got off from the chair and get back to practise.

The working hours passed slowly. Heisuke and Okita were complaining about today's practise, how hungry they were waiting for the practise to stop and Nakamura-san's loud voices. Senhime suggested they should have dinner together to celebrate Chizuru's first day. Initially it'll be girls only but after Heisuke begged her to let him join too, they dragged the other 3 men as well. Chizuru reassured Kenji to not having to come along with her as she can back home on her own. He insisted to join until Chizuru said she won't go to the party if Kenji joins them. Kenji sighed and allowed her to go without him. They chose a sushi restaurant not far from their studio. Once they reached the restaurant and ordered their meals when Jade started the conversation.

"Chizuru-chan, how long have you been working with Virgo? You seemed to be really good when I saw you walking on the runway."

"Oh! I started modelling career since I was 12. That time I only did photo shoot for teen magazines. I was a freelance model under the guidance of my uncle. I wanted to work with Virgo but my uncle said I've to wait until I'm 18. On my 18th birthday, I was allowed to join Virgo and a few months after I started my job with the company, I was asked to join the team for Milan Fashion Show. I could say I've been with Virgo almost 5 years now." Chizuru sipped her orange juice.

"Wow! You're more like senpai to us then. No wonder you didn't look intimidated when Nakamura-san bickering at you." Kimigiku said tentatively. Senhime and Jade nodded in agreement. Heisuke and Okita listened to the conversation with interest while Saito and Hijikata didn't show any emotion.

"Nee Chizuru-chan, do you have boyfriend?" Okita asked innocently. His grin got wider when he saw her shocked expression. Chizuru didn't know how to answer his question. She tried her best to brush off the question away. Hijikata's eyes somehow lighten up a bit before fading away when he heard a smack sound.

"Idiot! How could you ask that to a lady?" Heisuke smaked Okita's back. Okita snarled between his teeth. "This is the second time you smack me Todou-chan."

"What's with Todou-chan? Are you looking for a fight with me?" Heisuke got up from his chair and gestured a punch towards Okita. Chizuru sighed and spread out her arms in between those two men.

"Calm down you guys. It's no big deal. Heisuke-kun, you sit down! Same goes for Okita-san. Stop it!" A vein twitched on Chizuru's forehead. _Jeez these boys_.

Senhime, Kimigiku and Jade gaped in awed. They had no idea that the gentle and beautiful Chizuru can be quite hot tampered when she reaches her limits. "Sorry Chizuru-chan" mumbled Heisuke and Okita.

"Good. For your question Okita-san, I don't feel oblige to answer that. Thank you very much." Chizuru answered in a flat tone. Her eyes looked at Okita-san seriously and looked at Hijikata. He returned her gaze without moving a muscle. Chizuru caught her breath and coughed. Kimigiku patted her back.

"I'm ok thanks Kimi-chan. I just forgot to breathe. Hahaha." Chizuru scratched the back of her head. _What was that again? This happens twice already. I better watch that guy or he'll suffocate me with his gaze_, she thought.

"Toshi, don't you want to ask Chizuru-chan anything?" Okita asked Hijikata sweetly. His tone hid a mischievous motif. Hijika sipped his tea, shrugged his shoulder before speaking "I'm not interested". Chizuru somehow felt like a stabbing pain in her stomach when he said that. She looked away to hide her pained expression. Okita pouted his mouth, not satisfied with his answer. He continued to annoy Saito. "How about you, Hajime-kun?" All eyes turned to Saito to know what this quiet man have to say.

"…" Saito sipped his tea without saying anything.

"Ok…I'm sure Hajime-kun is very shy" Okita laughed.

They resumed their dinner like usual. The girls asked Chizuru many questions followed by Heisuke's little banter and Okita's snide remarks. Hijikata and Saito didn't speak that much except when they were asked. Chizuru still couldn't put away the uneasiness feelings from Hijikata's harsh words. She decided to forget about that and enjoy the company of her new friends.

_To be continued…_

* * *

Hello again readers! How do you like my story so far? I'm sorry if it's a bit boring but I promised you it will get interesting as the chapter goes on. I can't promise for weekly updates but I'll try my best to update asap.

If you've any suggestions/ideas, do let me know. Sometimes my brain can't function normally after 6 (direct) hours of lab so it can't generate that much fresh ideas.

Hope you'll like my 1st chapter and please review.

Thank you ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The blooming feelings.

Four weeks had passed since Chizuru started her first day at Virgo. She had grown closer with them and never cared about the envy glares and words thrown by the other female models. She still felt awkward whenever she was near Hijikata. He seldom talked to her but she sometimes sensed his gazed on her which she ignored completely. There was even time she felt goose bump whenever she accidently made eye contact with him. As for Saito, he was a man with a mouth of gold. He didn't talk much but she felt comfortable around him, she understood his quiet nature and never bothers to ask more. She would tease him and love to see his red face and apologizes later. Even Senhime, Kimigiku and Jade would stay at her place after their girls' night out. Heisuke and Okita treated her like their a family and it warmed her heart to the core. She already met with the two models that weren't at Virgo on her first day; Harada Sanosuke and Nagakura Shinpachi. They were really nice to Chizuru. Harada, Shinpachi and Heisuke were like idiot trio when combine them together, always fighting for foods during lunch and never fails to put a smile on people's face. On one afternoon, they received an unexpected job from Sannan.

"Hello people. I've a new job for you and I'm sure you will love it." Sannan said with a satisfied face to them. They gathered in a meeting room on short notice.

"What job do you have for us Sannan-san?" Harada asked, sitting on a chair with its back facing his front.

"Ah…I just received a call from Luxurious. They already finished with their spring/summer collections and wanted all of you to wear it for catalogue's photo shoot. The best part is you'll be away to a hot spring ryokan in Kyoto. How does that sounds like?" Sannan eyes widen in excitement.

Everybody was stunned for a second before chattering happily. "Sweet! Well I need an impromptu vacation after working so hard" Heisuke said out loud.

"Little kid doesn't need vacation. They have more than enough energy to work. Unlike us, we're grown up men. We deserve a holiday." Nagakura ruffled Heisuke's hair, earned him a slap on his hand from Heisuke.

"That's because you both are old men, Shinpachi-san." Heisuke said in irritated voice.

"I'm not old yet but Shinpachi is." Harada laughed.

"Oit! Which side are you in? You're supposed to be my agree with me." Nagakura narrowed his eyes at Harada. Sannan sighed before asking them to stop.

"Todou-kun, you'll still be working during day time though" said Sannan. Heisuke shrugged ignoring him.

"Ermm…Sannan-san, I still haven't asked my company yet if they'll allow me to go" Chizuru asked, receiving Sannan's attention.

"Don't worry Yukimura-san. I've taken care of that with Miura-san and Virgo. It's still part of your job anyways so don't worry" said Sannan reassuringly. Chizuru nodded in excitement.

"All of you will be leaving early tomorrow morning. Make sure to pack clothes enough for 5 days. These are the details and itineraries. Please bring it with you tomorrow. I won't be coming with you but my assistant, Fukuyama-san will represent me. If you don't have any more questions, you may dismiss." Sannan handed over the details to each of them. They took the paper and went out back to the studio.

"Nee Toshi, don't pack your Doraemon short this time and don't forget to bring your haiku book. I feel like reading it while soaking in the hot tub." Okita smirked, putting his arm around Hijikata's shoulder.

"Souji! Better keep your mouth shut or I'll knock those teeth off!" Hijikata pinched Okita's hand hanging from his left shoulder.

"Ouch! That hurts Toshi. Have mercy will you? It's not like I've never seen your favourite Doraemon short." Okita laughed at Hijikata irritated face, took his arm away.

"Were you two have known each other for long?" Chizuru asked.

"Yeah…Toshi and I are childhood friends. We were neighbours, grew up together and even went to kendo practises together. Although we're 4 years apart but Toshi really adores me when he was little. Right Toshi?" Okita nudged his elbow to Hijikata. A vein twitched on Hijikata's forehead.

"I never adore you. You were such a nuisance up until now." Never looking at Okita's face, Hijikata walked faster following Saito to get himself away from further unnecessary conversations. Okita clicked his tongue in annoyance. Chizuru, Senhime, Kimigiku and Jade just smiled watching their little fight.

Early next morning, Chizuru arrived slightly early to the workplace. She waited in the lobby with Kenji who was holding two suitcases. Apparently, he had to come along to Kyoto. He couldn't leave Chizuru as his job to always assist her but he won't be in the same bus as them. He'll drive a car following behind the crew. When Chizuru entered the lobby, she saw Hijikata leaning against a pillar in his casual collared t-shirt, faded jeans, black sneakers, his raven hair was half damp probably from his morning shower, arms crossed on his torso and a duffle bag on the ground. He saw her but didn't say anything. Chizuru felt weird for not greeting him and decided to approach him. She was standing in front of him without taking her eyes away from him. She inhaled before greeted him. _God! He smells very nice. Like sandalwood with a hint of lavender, _she thought.

"Good morning Hijikata-san! Are you excited for this week's get away?" Chizuru said happily. _Oh dear. I can't help sniffing the smell from him. He smells so sexy. Ok. I better stop or he'll notice me._ Unfortunately, Hijikata noticed that.

"Good morning Yukimura. I think you should stop acting like a Chihuahua sniffing its foods." Hijikata said without any emotion.

Crap! He did notice. Startled by her own action, she turned her face away with red face. "I'm not sniffing you. Don't be so cocky. I was inhaling. Human breathes oxygen to live." She put both hands on her hips and looked at him in the eyes in confidence. She tried her best not to look embarrassed but her red face betrayed her. It was until she heard a whisper next to her left ear and inhaled the intoxicated scent again.

"I know I smell good. Thank you very much" Hijikata leaned down in front her, whispered to her already red ears. He laughed and walked towards the entrance with a duffle bag hung on his shoulder._ What is wrong with that guy?_ Chizuru huffed and stuck her tongue out towards Hijikata. Kenji saw the whole event and wasn't even pleased at all. Chizuru's red face and Hijikata whispering in her ear was not a good sign to start a day. He won't allow any men to get near Chizuru. He gripped the suitcases' handles tightly, turned his knuckles white.

They rode on a mini bus together with other few Sagittarius crews and will meet up with the crews from Luxurious once they reach in Kyoto. The journey took them approximately 9 hours with a stop at Hamamatsu for refreshment and arrived at the appointed ryokan located nearby Arashiyama Mountain at 6 pm. They were separated into two large family rooms; one for female and the other one for men. The ryokan was traditionally built with 30 private bed rooms, several open air hot pools that separate the gender completed with changing area, outdoor and indoor common areas and private dining rooms. Their rooms located next to each other, overlooked a vast garden decorated with a large koi pond surrounded by blooming cherry blossom trees, a Japanese wooden pavilion built nearby and a shishi-odoshi that breaks the morning silence. Everything was very beautiful, serene and peaceful. Even the ryokan staffs wear yukata to bring the sense of unique Japanese tradition and culture to every visitor especially the foreigners. There weren't many people as it was weekdays; only a group of foreigners spotted admiring the garden's view.

Before everyone was dismissed to their room, they were given a briefing regarding the whole week's itineraries from the photographer; Yamazaki Susumu. "Good evening people! Welcome to Kyoto. I hope you're excited to start your first day of shooting tomorrow. I believe you were already given the details and itineraries yesterday. Please take vigilant notes; I expect all of Sagittarius' models to be on time at the appointed places. I'll tell you more about this week's concept. Basically Luxurious has made rather a unique change this season; we have women's clothes. Before this, most of our designs were more to modern-men element but this time, we created a hint of delicate Japanese tradition into our spring/summer collections. So, for these 5 days, all of you will convey your own sense of modernisation but never forgets the graceful of traditional Japanese culture. That is why I promptly chose Kyoto for this season's photo shoot and we'll be seeing a lot of traditional temples. Is there any questions?" Yamazaki looked around the room. When no one raised their hands, he continued, "Good. Please get enough rest for tonight. Each room has its own open air hot tub that you can enjoy. I'll see you tomorrow morning." He bowed slightly before he left the room with his two assistants.

"Wow! Yamazaki-san is quite young. I imagined him to be in his mid-forties when I was told he's a very talented fashion photographer." Chizuru said to Jade curiously.

"Yeah. I thought the same when I first worked with him last year. Apparently he's the same age as me and Okita-san. Yamazaki-san is a very talented person. Many brands paid him quite a sum to produce good pictures." Jade answered on their way out from the room. They turned around when their name were called.

"Nee Jade-chan, Chizuru-chan, what do you guys wants to do after this? Wanna get in the hot tub with me after dinner?" Okita grinned at the girls. Jade rolled her eyes and Chizuru giggled. Before any of them could answer him, Heisuke interrupted. Smack! He slapped Okita's back.

"Idiot! How could you ask that to girls? Jade-chan, Chizuru-chan, let's play ping-pong after dinner. I want to exercise my muscles." Heisuke rolled up his right sleeve and showed off his arm's muscle. Jade suddenly felt very tired to get hold of the boys' jokes. Chizuru laughed even harder looking at Jade's expression.

"No thanks Heisuke-kun, Okita-san. We'll rest after dinner for long day tomorrow. Good night." Chizuru looked at Heisuke-kun and Okita-san.

She wrapped her hand to Jade's arm to drag her out of the room. She turned her body abruptly and collided with Hijikata whom standing in front of the door with water bottles on his hand. Before Jade could catch her, Chizuru lost her balance and were about to fall behind when a pair of strong muscular arms wrapped around her waist. She was too shocked to react when her brown eyes met his lavender orbs. She inhaled to calm herself and realised their bodies were standing very close to each other after her brain detected the familiar sandalwood scent; her right hand on his chest whilst her left hand on Jade's arm. _Gosh! I don't mind smelling him every second_. She quickly wiped away her thoughts when Hijikata's eyes narrowed at her wide eyes.

After felt like an eternity, Hijikata slowly released his arms after he knew she was stable enough to stand and smirked when he heard her slow sigh of disappointment. Chizuru felt like everyone's gazes fell on her and turned around to claim her justification; it was true. Every pair of eyes was looking at her, at two of them! Her face flushed in embarrassment and she bowed quickly without thanking Hijikata before storming to her room, leaving Jade behind looking flabbergasted. Kenji observed the event in jealousy. _This is the second time today. I better watch out that pretty boy, _he thought.

The dinner turned out quite awkwardly between her and Hijikata. She never dared to look at him and prefers to sit at the end of the dinner table to avoid his gaze. She spent most of her time laughing at Harada's and Nagakura's jokes about Heisuke, having light conversations with Saito at the point when Jade and Senhime decided to join, avoiding Okita's mischievous comments that left Chizuru more embarrassed especially he comments on what had happened earlier. Kenji chatted happily with Kimigiku when he just knew they went to the same high school but different classes. At the corner of his eyes, he observed Hijikata and Chizuru. He wanted to make sure nothing happens again tonight or he won't be sleeping peacefully knowing his rival is sleeping in the same room as him. During his 4 years of working with Virgo, he always looked at Chizuru from far. He knows he can't be near her without a reason. He fell in love with her on her first debut party as Virgo's top model. Her sincere smiles to people around her captured his heart and he was very happy when he was appointed as her assistant by Yukimura Kodo. Giving him more concrete reason to stay very close with her and he determines not to let any men take her away.

Early next morning after breakfast, the ryokan's garden was full with the photo shoot crews setting up equipment nearby the pavilion. The rented rooms were used as the models' dressing room making those rooms packed with people, hair styling equipment, tons of ironed dresses and clothes hung on the portable racks, chairs for the models and crews to sit on and a few large standing mirrors placed at every corner of the rooms. Each of the models was assigned with their own personal make-up artists, hair stylists and helpers. It was a lively morning as people were chattering, laughing and songs played from the phone. The concept this morning as briefed by Yamazaki would be west meets east. The men have to wear modern formal outfits while the women will dress up in modern-cut kimono inspired dresses and lots beautiful of hair ornaments.

Jade got her hair extended and straightened to be tied in a neat high updo style, two dangling gold butterflies' hair sticks complimented the dress she wore; three-quarter sleeve orange mid-calf length carnations patterned kimono with a flower embossed navy blue silk hanhaba obi in chocho musubi style wrapped around her slim waist. Her overall look was completed with 5-inch black-gold strapped ankle heels.

As for Kimigiku, her black hair was done a Marcelling style which made her shoulder length hair appeared shorter and left without any hair ornaments. She looked like some kind of 1920's actress with bright red lipstick, neutral eye make-up and knee length mint coloured kimono-inspired dress with Queen Anne neckline that fits her snugly. Her waist was wrapped with plain shiny beige Nagoya obi in taiko musubi style and she put on 5 inch red pumps to complete her overall outfit.

Senhime put on a plain cream coloured wide sleeve, boat neckline and mid-thigh length haori inspired dress together with a bright pink orchids patterned obi tied together with a gold beaded belt. Her hair was parted into two; each was tied up in odango style with a bit of lose hairs adorned with a purple orchid's clip. She completed her looks with a pair of neon pink sling back heels.

Chizuru's hair was braided in fishtail style with little bright yellow daisies hair clips that completed her overall appearance; deep V-neck full length pink purple ombre kimono inspired silk dress with a black belt wrapped around her waist instead of an obi and a pair of 5 inch shiny black open toe heels.

The boys couldn't believe their eyes when they saw the girls' transformations. It was Nagakura that broke the silence. "Wah! What a babe! I feel like having you girls to me alone. Hahahaha" Nagakura laughed, straightened his expresso coloured vest worn outside his pale pink long sleeve shirts completed with a pale blue-grey stripes tie and gave his flirtatious smile. Somehow his green eyes lingered longer at Kimigiku.

Harada saw the situation and decided to tease the two of them. "Oit Shinpatchi! Don't be stingy. You can't have the girls alone. You're not the only handsome man here. Right, Kimi-chan?" Harada put his arm around Shinpatchi's shoulder, earning his a loud growl.

Kimigiku turned red and looked away while Shinpatchi narrowed his eyes at Harada upon bringing up her name. Chizuru sensed something between the two of them and made eye contact with Jade and Senhime. They seemed to be on the same page as Chizuru and smile knowingly to her. Harada looked suave in dark purple tuxedo suit with gold long sleeve shirt and red bow tie.

Chizuru averted her eyes past Nagakura's shoulder and saw Hijikata leaned against the pavillion's pillar; his arms folded across his chest. He put on silver-grey vest with the same coloured pants together with a turquoise long sleeve shirt that left buttons unbutton at the top; shows a bit of his muscular chest. His hair was slicked back that emphasizes his whole face. He returned Chizuru's face with a crocked smile. Chizuru turned her eyes away and she saw Kenji was looking at her. She suddenly felt uncomfortable under his intense stare that she decided to walk away with Jade to where Heisuke, Okita and Saito were.

"Chizuru-chan, Jade-chan! Both of you are so pretty. I didn't recognize Jade-chan at first. Is that hair extension?" Okita circled around Jade to take a closer look at her new hair. He seemed to be too absorbed with the new hair. He put on burgundy vest with black long sleeve shirt and pale brown pants. The burgundy colour pops out his brunette hair.

"Yes. They gave me hair extension. It was very painful you know. I thought my scalp going to rip apart but I can endure the pain." Jade explained proudly. She giggled at Okita's expression when he touched her 'fake' hair. Okita wore an emerald green west with nude coloured long sleeve and the same coloured tie. His vest's colour made his already unique green eyes appeared even greener. As for Heisuke, he wore a peach coloured suit with a white long sleeve shirt on the inside without tie. The colour matches his outgoing personality.

"Amazing! I don't think I can stand having to feel my scalp about to rip apart. You're amazing Jade-chan. You look very different with straight hair and prettier. Isn't it Hajime-kun?" Heisuke nudged his elbow at Saito who seemed to be looking at Jade. Jade realised his gaze and turned pink slightly. Okita saw that and grinned widely.

"Hajime-kun, why are you looking at Jade-chan like that? Is she so pretty that you can't say a word? Say something to her Hajime-kun." Okita hung his arm on her right shoulder. Jade's eyes turned wide at his request. She was flabbergasted, too embarrassed to look at Saito in the eyes. He was wearing a baby blue coloured slim-fit tuxedo with black line on the collar with the same cream coloured long sleeve shirt and a black bowtie. Meanwhile, Saito's cheeks turned slightly pink, coughed a little before answering Okita's question.

"Y..yo..you look pretty today Jade. So does you Yukimura." Saito looked at Jade and Chizuru. He looked at the ground after that.

Heisuke laughed at his compliment. "That's so Hajime-kun. You should find a girlfriend soon. Maybe you can have Jade-chan. I'm pretty sure she's single." Heisuke winked at Jade and caused her face to turn completely red upon hearing his words. Chizuru saw where these whole conversations will be heading and decided to tease them more.

"As far as I know, Jade-chan is single and ready to mingle. Both of you will make a good couple." Jade looked at Chizuru in disbelief. She couldn't believe Chizuru will tease her in front of Hajime. She once told her about her feelings for Hajime during their sleepover. Chizuru, Heisuke and Okita laughed at Saito's and Jade's red faces like roasted prawns.

Minutes later, all of them were called by Yamazaki to get the photo shoot started. He started taking photos of the boys under the pavilion and around the nearby koi pond for 10shots and later he took the girls' photos near the oshishi-odoshi and the pavillion for another 10 shots. The first half of the photo shoot took them almost 4 hours under bright sunlight. They stopped 2 hours for lunch and resumed their photo shoot under the cherry blossom trees. Yamazaki said it will be perfect under the cool shades to produce the kind of pictures he wanted. This time, the boys will take pictures with the girls and follows by couple and trio pictures.

"Chang-san, can you please tilt your head to the right slightly and wrap your left arm around Saito-san's left arm." Yamazaki instructed Jade during her couple photo shoot with Saito. Saito didn't show any emotion and stood stoically. She was a little awkward to be too close with Saito but decided to put her awkwardness aside and acted professional. She did as what Yamazaki told her and she could blood rushing through her head. She prayed silently that Saito didn't realise her crazy heartbeat. "Good. Stay that way until I ask you to change your pose." Yamazaki got back to his camera.

Chizuru saw Jade's awkwardness and smiled slightly at her good friend before turning her head to look at Senhime. "Nee Sen-chan. Look at Jade-chan and Saito-san. They look so adorable together. I wonder why Saito never get the hint about her feelings."

Senhime contemplated her question before answering. "Well, it's hard to answer that especially we're talking about Saito-san here. He's a man of few words so I can't really predict what he thinks."

Chizuru shrugged her shoulder and continued looking at the couple under the cherry blossom tree. They both indeed look very compatible with each other. Saito's gentle manner and Jade's warm smiles will melt anyone's heart. Chizuru suddenly felt a hand on her left shoulder. She looked up and saw Kenji bending down towards her.

"Do you want some water? Today is quite warm. I don't want you to get sick later." He handed her a water bottle and left before Chizuru could say anything.

"Wow! I never met someone as caring as him. Is there something going on with you two?" Senhime whispered to Chizuru.

"No no no. He's just my assistant and responsible for my wellbeing. He's just doing his job." Chizuru answered to deny Senhime's suspicion and gulped the water. Senhime looked at her with eyebrow slightly raised as objecting her statement. Before Chizuru could ask the meaning of her look, Yamazaki called her.

"Hijikata-san, I want you to wrap your arm around Yukimura-san's waist and put your left hand at the back of her neck. As for you Yukimura-san, I want you to hang both of your arms on Hijikata-san's shoulder when you lower your body backwards and your right leg wrap around his left leg." Yamazaki looked at both of them.

Chizuru gulped as she turned facing Hijikata. He gave her his famous crocked smile before wrapping his right arm around her waist. She inhaled sharply when his arm took hold of her slim figure. She was trembling as she put her arms on his shoulder and wrapped her right leg around his left leg without breaking their intimate gaze. When Hijikata's slender fingers touched the nape of her neck, she swore it felt like electric currents all over her body. His fingers pressed slightly harder on her skin when he lowers his mouth to her ears.

"Yesterday's history repeats itself." He chuckled in her ears that made her legs lose all the energy to stand. He tightened his grip on her waist, looked at her in the eyes before moving to her small nose and slightly parted pink cotton candy coloured lips. His eyes continued down her exposed creamy neck and towards the deep V-neck line shape before returning to her brown eyes. His action was a jolt to Chizuru and she didn't know how to reply to his comment; the only response her brain could registered that moment was the euphoric feeling of his eyes trailed down her neck. His gaze left burning sensation on her skin like butterflies kisses that made Chizuru curled her toes. Her mind wondered how it felt to wake up every morning with his sandalwood smell on her pillow and having her forehead kissed in her sleeps.

Hijikata seemed to know that Chizuru was no longer in the reality world that he felt oblige to get her back to their workplace. He spoke slowly to Chizuru to make sure Yamazaki couldn't hear him. "Sending signals to planet Yukimura Chizuru. Please get back to earth as we're in the middle of working."

Chizuru's eyes snapped back to reality and everything came back to her senses. She promptly recollected all her thoughts before, bewildered by it that made her to push Hijikata away. Then she realised that she was in the middle of leaning backwards (supported by Hijikata), regretted for pushing him away and prayed her fall won't hurt that much.

Hijikata amused by her perplexed expression when her mind got back to reality, he loosen a bit of his grip on her waist. Chizuru pushed him off guard that made him released his arms completely. _Damn it! I was supporting her._ Hijikata abruptly grabbed her hands and both of them fell together with him cushioning her fall. _I hope the vest won't be dirty_. Then he heard a few screams from the people around him.

"Hijikata-san, Yukimura-san, are you ok?" Yamazaki quickly rushed off to them with Kenji and Fukuyama who happened to be nearby. The looked at the fallen couple worriedly. Hijikata massaged his nose bridge and wondered what exactly had happened. His left hand was at the back of Chizuru's head; buried on his chest. Chizuru was too embarrassed to look up.

"Yukimura-san, are you ok? Can you get up?" Kenji squatted beside Hijikata and put his hands on her shoulders. Chizuru just nodded whilst her head on Hijikata's chest. She gripped lightly at Hijikata's vest. Kenji shot a glare at Hijikata that made him raised his eyebrow. Hijikata slowly raised his upper body without releasing his hand on her head. "Yukimura, how long are you going to put your head on my sexy chest?" Hijikata asked with a playful tone at her, returned Kenji's envy glare with a smirk. Chizuru got up suddenly, startled both Hijikata and Kenji and bowed to Yamazaki. "Yamazaki-san, I'm very sorry. Can we be getting back to work? I promise I won't fall down again."

Yamazaki was quite for a second before continuing "Are you sure you don't want to rest first? We can start back after I'm done with the next models."

"I'm very positive that I am feeling better. I don't want to waste everyone's time with my childish mistake." Chizuru replied. That was when she saw Hijikata stood next to her from the corner of her eyes.

"We can get back to usual Yamazaki-san. I'll work better after this" Hijikata bowed slightly.

"Very well then. I should get your makeup fix a bit then we can resume." Yamazaki instructed two makeup artists to fix Chizuru's and Hijikata's makeup. The photo shoot went without a hitch. Chizuru able to control her bullet train heart beat and Hijikata no longer teased her. Kenji was furious with what happened just now. He couldn't control his angry aura, even Senhime could sense unpleasant vibes from her good friend's assistant.

That night after dinner, Heisuke, Okita, Saito, Hijikata, Senhime, Kimigiku and Jade hanging out at the indoor common area without Harada and Nagakura, they retired early to bed. Chizuru will join them after she finish soaking in the hot pool. Heisuke played Uno cards with Okita and Kimigiku while Hijikata and Hajime read books. Jade and Senhime was chatting on the sofa. Okita looked around the room for Chizuru but didn't see her. He then asked Kimigiku, "Nee Kimi-chan, where's Chizuru chan? I didn't see her after dinner?

"Oh! She's in the hot pool. She'll join us after she's done" Kimigiku answered, putting a blue number 5 card on top of green number 5 card. Heisuke followed with the same colour cards. Okita was processing her words before gave his infamous evil grin. "Ehhh…I know what to do." He smiled sweetly at Kimigiku and Heisuke, putting his cards down and went away from the group. Heisuke protested his sudden withdrawal which Okita ignored completely. He walked towards Senhime and Jade, they looked up when they saw him whistling happily with his hands at the back of his head.

"Can you girls be my partner in crime today?" Okita sat next to Senhime. His eyes were gleaming with mischievous light. Senhime and Jade looked at him suspiciously before nodding curiously. Okita's grin turned wider, he talked in hushed tones regarding his evil plan. Senhime's eyes turned wider and Jade clamped her mouth in excitement. Both girls got up from the sofa and went out of the room. Okita was satisfied with the cooperation and went back to Heisuke and Kimigiku. He walked passed Hijiakta and Saito, glanced slightly towards Hijikata. Saito caught Okita's glance and didn't like the way his eyes look because he knew something that might make the man next to him lose his temper will happen. He sighed wearily and hopes Okita and Hijikata won't kill each other later.

Senhime and Jade went through Chizuru's luggage suit. Jade picked up a spaghetti strap mid-thigh black laced satin peignoir with her hands and smiled at Senhime. Senhime's eyes widen upon looking at the piece of satin night gown on Jade's hand. They quickly returned Chizuru's luggage as it was before and hurriedly to the women's hot pool.

"I can't believe she brought this to Kyoto! What must she be thinking?" Senhime asked in disbelief.

Jade laughed and answered Senhime. "She said this peignoir is like a lucky charm. She'll bring this every time she has to work outside Tokyo. I guess she must be waiting for the right time to wear this."

"Hence, both of us think today are the right time for her to wear. I hope she won't kill us in our sleep." Senhime and Jade giggled. They went into the changing room quietly like mouse. The saw Chizuru's changing pyjamas, towel and a beach bag on the nearby bench. They took those two things away and replaced with the black peignoir and a small sized towel without touching the beach bag.

"Good. She won't get the chance to not wear this sexy peignoir." Jade looked satisfied. Both of them went out after they heard water splashing out of the pool, closing the door as slow as their hands allowed them and got back to the common room to signalled Okita.

Senhime and Jade nodded slightly to Okita when they got to the room. Okita smiled back, returned his gaze to Hijikata who seemed to not realise something will happen to him.

Meanwhile in the changing room…

_Huh?! Where did I put my pjs? My beach bag is here but not my pjs. Hurmm… Wait a minute! Why on earth this peignoir is here. Don't tell me…_Suddenly Chizuru felt a panic attack at the back of her brain. She picked up the black peignoir and the small towel in her hand, felt betrayed by those girls. _It must be their doing! I'll pay them back later._ Chizuru felt angry blood rushed through her veins. I have no choice then. She changed into her peignoir and dried her hair with the towel. She admired her view in the changing room's mirror. _This is the first time I wear my lucky charm peignoir._ She put her wet shorts and tank top she wore when in the hot pool inside her beach bag. She prayed silently to not bump into anyone on her way back to the room.

Okita sat opposite of Hijikata and smiled sweetly at him. Hijikata raised his eyebrow, felt goosebump at Okita's sudden expression. "What do you want Souji?"

Okita smiled before answering "Nee Toshi…can you go and buy me milk tea from the vending machine outside?"

"You can go by yourself right?" Hijikata flipped across the next page.

"But Toshi…I suddenly don't feel well. Oh Hajime-kun! Lend me your laps. Can you massage my head pretty please?" Okita pleaded to Saito. Saito looked at him. He understood the meaning behind his plea and chose to ignore Okita. Okita shamelessly jumped next to Saito and put his head on his lap and pretending to cough.

"You can ask the others to buy your drinks." Hijikata looked at Okita's peculiar behaviour. From all his past experiences, whenever Okita acted this way, there must be something that will happen to himself. Okita is a wicked person with full of plans to annoy him.

Heisuke and Kimigiku immediately lied down on the floor, pretending they didn't feel well too. Senhime and Jade did the same. A vein twitched on Hijikata's forehead. _Are they cooperating with Okita's evil plan too? _He looked back at Okita's puppy eye and sighed.

"Fine." Hijikata rose from the sofa and went out of the room. Okita smiled triumphantly at his plan. His head remained on Saito's lap before Saito coughed as a signal for him to get his head off. Okita is a famous man for his way of getting whatever he wants, chose to ignore Saito's signal and remained on his lap.

_What's wrong with that kid? He could go get it himself._ He muttered, putting coins into the coins slot and pressed button. He bent down to get the can and walked back to the room. As he was walking, he saw Chizuru closing the women's bath's door hurriedly. Her face was surprised when she saw him, dropped the bag she was holding. _God! Is that peignoir? What the hell was she thinking?_ Hijikata fastened his strides, snatched her arms and pushed her inside the bath's area. He dropped the can drink when he grabbed her arm. His brain was clouded with angry thoughts that he can't wait to rent it out on her.

Chizuru clamped her bag across her torso and seemed shocked when she saw Hijikata standing a few steps away from her. She dropped the bag, exposed her décolletage to his view. She immediately picked up bag and about to run away when Hijikata's hand snatched her arms, opened the bath's door and pushed her inside against the clothes' locker. His hands gripped her arms tightly that it started to hurt.

"Ouch! That hurts you idot! What is wrong with you? Let me go!" Chizuru struggled off Hijikata with her right hand. Her left hand was holding the bag tightly.

"What's wrong with me? It supposed to be what is wrong with _you_? What the hell were you thinking wearing peignoir in public? Are you trying to attract men's attention that badly?" Hijikata looked at her in the eyes. He somehow felt uncomfortable in seeing Chizuru with damp hair, smelling fresh out from bath in a black peignoir. Any men walking nearby will look at her state right now.

Chizuru, exasperated by his comments narrowed her eyes. It wasn't her intention to wear this stupid peignoir in the first place. She is a woman with steel heart, she won't cry easily because of his inconsiderate assumption. She challenged Hijikata through her gaze.

"What if I say I want men's attention badly? What are _you_ going to do then?" She emphasised the word you with a seducing tone. Hijikata is a wise man when it comes to women's seducing techniques, he knew Chizuru wasn't seducing him; she was just trying to put oil into his fire of rage. He returned her gaze as a signal of accepting her challenge. He brought his face closer to her until a few inch left in between their lips. He chuckled in her ears and whispered, "If that what you want my darling, I'll be very glad to be in service."

Chizuru started to feel panic. She was just trying to piss him off, not seducing him. She realised she got nowhere to run. His voice in her ear was like warm chocolate ganache on vanilla cake; so sweet yet so tempting. She tried to control her trembling hands and flushed face. Hijikata decided to tease her more. He brushed his lips against her jaws up to the corner of her left eyes. He left her lips on purpose. He continued trailing his lips to her right eyes towards the back of her right ear making Chizuru flinched. He smiled in his kisses as he just discovered her sensitive spot. He inhaled her beautiful blooming wisteria scent, awarded a few light kisses down her necks. He pulled her hair a little to tilt her head backward, given him more excess to her neck. He grabbed her waist to bring her closer to him until no room left between their bodies.

His lips sucked away all the energy in Chizuru's body. She dropped her bag and pressed both her palms against her muscular chest. Her eyes half closed eyes and rapid breath clouded her subconscious mind in ecstasy. She slowly glided her hands up and locked behind his neck. She grabbed his soft hair, earned a slow growl from Hijikata.

* * *

"Have you guys seen Yukimura-san? I have something to discuss with her." Kenji asked upon sliding open the common room's door.

Jade's eyes widen in surprised and looked at Okita. Okita caught her signal and nodded slightly. "Ah Miura-san. I think we can go look for Yukimura-san for you because we're also looking for Hijikata-san." Okita got up from the sofa, followed by the others. Kenji raised his eyebrows suspiciously. _Hijikata is not in this room, so does Chizuru. I sense something here._

Okita made a joke about Hijikata. "I don't think he'll take a lot of time to buy milk tea from the vending machine. He's a slow man isn't he Miura-san?" Kenji didn't say anything. He kept quiet the whole time. His brain played many possible scenarios regarding Chizuru's and Hijikata's whereabouts. He knew one of them might have feelings for each other and that made his heart more agitated. As they reached on the hallway to the women's bath area, Kenji saw a glittering object against the wall lamp. He bent down to take the object.

"Milk tea? Why is this thing on the floor?" Kenji's eyebrow furrowed. He seemed displease with his new discovery. _Didn't Okita said Hijikata went to buy milk tea before?_

Okita smiled knowingly to Kenji. _Hmmm..Milk tea on the floor and it's in front of the women's bath area. Could they be inside? _He smirked upon his thoughts.

Before any of them could respond, they were startled by abrupt door opening. They saw Hijikata's indignant face and Chizuru sitting on the floor with a grey sweater around her shoulder. Her face was sullen in the verge of heavy tears. Hijikata didn't show any expression when he saw them in front of the door and simply went away like nothing happened. Kimigiku, Senhime and Jade quickly went inside, pulled her up on her legs. Kenji was too shocked to react. He looked at her state that moment; dishevelled hair, flushed face, tears in her eyes and black revealing peignoir. Enraged dominate his sober self. He went after Hijikata who weren't that far away from them. He grabbed Hijikata's shoulder and punched him off guard. Heisuke quickly went in between those men to step from blood shedding. He grabbed Kenji by his waist to calm him down. "You son of a bitch!" Kenji pushed Heisuke away and stormed off to the bed room. Hijikata chuckled, rubbed his swollen cheeks and went to the other direction.

Saito looked at Okita as if he was telling him it was all his stupid idea's fault. "Ok. Ok. I'll apologize later. I'll start with Chizuru-chan." Okita hung his hands in surrender motion. He walked towards Chizuru to apologise. "Chizuru-chan, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for all these to happen. It was just a stupid plan of mine to tease you and Hijikata together."

Chizuru looked up in teary eyes. She shakes her head vigorously. "No. Don't be. It wasn't your fault it turned out like this. It was because of what I said." Chizuru smiled slightly to Okita that made him felt even guiltier. Chizuru held on to the sweater tightly, walking passed Okita, ignored Saito's and Heisuke's stares. Senhime, Kimigiku and Jade followed after her. Jade pat Okita's shoulder to ensure it wasn't entirely his fault alone. They were in this together. Okita smiled in relieved, watching them disappeared from the corner of the hallway.

Chizuru tossed aside in her futons, buried her face in the duvet. She couldn't forget the incident in the changing room. Her face flushed in embarrassment when she remembered his lips on her skin. She sniffed Hijikata's grey sweater on her body. _It smells like sandalwood. Just like him, _she thought. Her maiden-in-love smiles falter when she recalled back the little fight they had before he put on the sweater on her shoulder.

Flash back…

Chizuru was in ecstasy from his touch. She suddenly felt the sensation disappeared and opened her eyes. Hijikata was looking at her, still smirking. "You desperately want men's attention right? Now you have what you want."

Chizuru felt disgrace at his remarks. Her breath turns rapid with rage. She pushed his away as his body burnt hers. Her eyes hot in tears. "You are such a cow! You stupid man!" Chizuru said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm a cow? I'm stupid? I was just giving what you want in the first place." His said in between his clenched teeth. The anger built inside her heart was released when she gave him a slap across his left cheek. Her legs felt wobbly, made Chizuru sat on the floor. She couldn't control her tears in humiliation. Hijikata felt guilty for saying such harsh words. He didn't mean to but he was just mad at her accusations. He took off his grey sweater, put on her shuddering shoulder and left the room.

Chizuru felt new lumps of tears threatened to fall down and wet her pillow. She quickly wiped it away and forced her eyes to shut. She just hoped tomorrow will turn out as usual and nobody asks her the incident's details. That night, Chizuru slept without taking her hands off at the edge of her borrowed sweater.

_To be continued…_

* * *

Hello dear readers. Thanks to those who "favs" and "follow" my first Hakuoki story and to Guest (I'm sorry I don't know your name. hahah) thanks for your review. That's a good suggestion. I'll include Takagi Tokio into the plot but not now. Maybe later to spice up the whole story line.

I'm too tired to reread the whole thing before publishing &amp; I'm sorry if some of it might be weird/doesn't make sense/spelling mistakes etc. This chapter is slightly longer than the chapter before &amp; I won't be updating until after 11th feb due to work. I'm very sorry again. Never the less, enjoy reading my story &amp; please R&amp;R.

Merci Beaucoup ^_^

p/s: I was listening to Joss Stone's song : _It's a man's world_, while creating Chizuru x Hijikata changing room's scene. Gosh..bad girl..bad girl :P


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Take it slowly**

Sorry for the wait…the new chapter is here. Enjoy!

* * *

Hijikata stole a glanced at Chizuru from the corner of his eyes. She was laughing along with Shinpachi and Heisuke; oblivious to his brief glanced. He leaned against a wall and watch people passing by in front of him. His mind wandered back to what happened a week ago in Kyoto. He almost kissed her. He didn't mean to go overboard with his action; he only wanted to scare her, no…to tease her but his own heart desire overpowered his consciousness. He wasn't in his right mind that time because she was dressed in that lace peignoir or was it because she smelled like crushed lilies? Probably because the way she looked that time? Hijikata was confused the way he acted that night. Even though she talked to him occasionally after the incident but he knew she was acting professional. She talked to him because she had to. Not because of her own will. There were even moments when their so-called professional conversation turned a little awkward, she ended it with a bow and walked away. He couldn't do anything. He wanted to apologise but his pride is too big. Hijikata chuckled when he thought of his own ego. He rubbed his face and walked out of the studio to clear his troubled mind.

Chizuru saw Hijikata's brief glanced towards her. She bitted her lower lips. She felt guilty for treating Hijikata like that but she can't help feeling a little revenge on what he had said to her. His words hurt her pride as a woman. She sighed slowly, washing away the guiltiness she felt. He deserved it for playing with my feelings. She rubbed her neck at the back and the memories inside the changing room made its way down her memory lane once again. She blushed from her memories and continued listening to Shinpachi's new jokes.

"Nee Okita-san, did you see how those two react around each other? Even Miura-san has this hate aura radiating from his face whenever he sees Hijikata near Chizuru. What are you going to do now?" Jade whispered slowly to Okita who was seating next to her chair. Jade and Senhime still felt guilty for agreeing with Okita's plan. They apologised to Chizuru the next day after the incident and Chizuru said she wasn't mad at them. It wasn't their fault. Not even Okita-san's. They realised how the atmosphere changed between their two precious friends and it wasn't something pleasant. After contemplating for a few seconds, Okita turned his face to Jade and grinned slowly.

"I have an idea. I think it will work. Will you and the girls cooperate with me? I'll force the guys to work with me too. Just make sure that Kenji guy doesn't know. My instinct says he likes Chizuru. It'll be very bad if he knows about this"

Jade narrowed her eyes, unsure whether to agree or not with Okita this time. She doubted Saito will join him, Heisuke, Shinpachi and Harada would probably nag at him before agreeing.

"Oh come on Jade-chan! I won't do something stupid this time and I promise those two will thank me later." Okita grinned convincingly.

"All right. Just this time though." Jade shrugged. She listened intently to Okita's plan. Her face brightened up with every word she said. She nodded vigorously and gave her slyest smile.

The next day…

As Okita was hoping, Kenji wasn't with Chizuru. He got work back in Sagittarius and won't be able to be around Chizuru the whole day. Okita smiled knowing his plan will work according to what he had thought. After having their meeting with Sannan at 8 am regarding the progress of their current Luxurious' runway project, they immediately went to the studio. Not many people were at the studio in the morning except for a group of rookie models getting scolded by Nakamura-san nearby the runway. Almost feeling sorry for the newbies, Okita walked to Nakamura-san to ease the tension atmosphere surrounding them. He gave his brightest smile when he greeted Nakamura-san.

"Good morning Nakamura-san! Looking lovely as always." Okita clasped both his hands at the back. His eyes sparkled.

Nakamura-san stopped her nagging. She turned towards Okita. "Good morning Okita-san. What brings you here smiling like a fool?" Nakamura narrowed her eyes, eyeing him up and down.

"That's not a nice way to greet me today Nakamura-san. You know I've always been a very naughty pupil but I love you as my sensei never the less. Ah! It's not good for your skin if you get mad easily. Wrinkles are hard to fade." Okita's sarcasm earned a few snorts from the new models. He smiled at them; appreciating their compliment.

An annoyed vein popped on Nakamura's forehead. "If you're here to make me angrier than what I already am, please leave immediately. I have urgent business to do rather than wasting my time with you."

"Hahahaha…Don't worry. It won't take you long miss pretty Nakamura-san." Nakamura's tensed face relaxed slightly upon hearing the word pretty. Okita smiled with his good choice of words. "I just want the key to ladies' make-up room number 3. You see, yesterday I gave my changing clothes bag to Jade-chan. She unintentionally left it inside when she was doing her make-up. Silly girl but I forgive her because she's a cutie. She's very afraid to ask the key from you so I ask you on her behalf. After I'm done I'll give it to you back." Okita flashed his emerald puppy eyes to Nakamura-san.

Nakamura narrowed her eyes again. She reached her hand into her left pocket and handed Okita a piece of key attached with a huge keychain with Virgo logo embedded on it. "Here's they key. Don't lose it. I can't afford double work on making new duplicate for the door. Give it back to me after you're done."

"Thank you Nakamura-san. Have I told you that you're the best? I think I haven't but now I do." Okita flashed his gorgeous smile. He took the key from Nakamura and walked away to where Jade, Kimigiku and Senhime were. He talked to the girls in a slow tone. Making sure nobody would hear them. Chizuru wasn't with the girls. She seemed busy talking with Shinpachi and Sanosuke in a serious expression. Hijikata was reading a magazine on the nearby chair; Saito and Heisuke were nowhere to be seen.

"Ok Jade-chan. I think we can proceed with our plan now while we don't have anything new to do. I have the key with me. After you go, I'll work my way with that stubborn guy. Who will get Chizuru? Are you Jade-chan or Kimi-chan or Senhime-chan will?" Okita asked and looked at the girls' faces.

"I'll do it. She won't get suspicious much." Kimigiku volunteered herself.

"Kimi-chan! I love you! Both of us were scared on how to persuade her after what happened." Jade and Senhime hugged Kimigiku in grateful manner. Kimigiku rolled her eyes at their exaggeration.

"Cool! I like the way you're thinking Kimi-chan. No wonder I think you're very suitable with Shinpachi." Okita teased her. Kimigiku's face turned red. She huffed towards Okita and turned her face away with arms folded across her chest. Okita laughed at her reaction and said "We shall proceed now. Ok girls. Disperse."

The girls dispersed from their little meeting. Jade and Senhime went to the backstage, Kimigiku walked towards Chizuru and Okita made his slow pace towards Hijikta. He was buying time for Kimigku to approach Chizuru.

"Nee Chizuru-chan. Can you come with me to the make-up room number 3? I need to fetch a few stuffs. It's too much for me to carry those things myself." Kimigiku interrupted Chizuru. Chizuru looked at Kimigiku.

"Yeah sure. Why not? Sorry Harada-san, Nagakura-san. I've got to help Kimi-chan." Chizuru smiled apologetically to the men.

"That's all right. Go ahead. Hey Kimi-chan! Are you sure you're asking Chizuru? Not Shinpachi?" Harada grinned. Kimigiku's eyes widen at his bold statement. She quickly grabbed Chizuru's wrist and walked away from them to avoid further teasing from Harada.

"Hahahaha…She's very cute when she embarrassed. Don't you like her Shinpatchi?" Harada elbowed Shinpachi who seemed to be red in the face; affected by Harada's teasing.

"Shut up!" Shinpatchi slapped Harada's back.

* * *

"What kind of stuffs you're looking for Kimi-chan?" Chizuru asked as they were inside the room. She eyed the stuffs around the room full of hanging costumes on the racks, mirrors all over the wall, high chairs, hair curlers stacked in a basket on the make-up table and opened boxes with a lot stuffs inside.

"The things must be inside the other room. We should look at it first." Kimigiku pointed to the other room smaller than the one they were inside. That room was more like a walking closet full of magical things like shiny dresses and glamorous shoes. At least that was what Chizuru thought. Kimigiku turned on the light and went inside. She pretended to look for things amongst the hanging dresses. Chizuru helped her searching but she had no idea what she was actually looking for.

"Chizuru-chan, I suddenly need to loo. Can you look for me a bag about this size for me?" Kimigiku gestured her hands of the bag's size. "It is a black bag with red handles. You'll know once you find it. Oh! On the inside, there is my grey knit cardigan; the one that you like and with a pair of pink sports shoes. Sorry Chizuru-chan. Need to go now." Kimigiku left Chizuru even before she got to say something. Chizuru pouted her mouth. _Just now she told me she has a few stuffs. Sounds like only one bag to me._ Chizuru mumbled to herself. She sighed and continues searching for the non-existent bag. Kimigiku glanced behind her shoulder one last time before she left the room with the door slightly ajar.

Meanwhile…

"Toshi, Hajime-kun we need to go to the dressing room now. Fukuyama-san told me the suit has arrived. All of us have to be there." Okita said to Hijikata and Saito. He smiled slightly to Hijikata. Saito pretended not to notice that. He quickly got up and walked towards the dressing room. Hijikata didn't say anything and just followed Saito with Okita walking beside him. He already told Harada, Shinpachi and Heisuke to wait quietly nearby the number 3 room because they have to pass that room before going to men's dressing room. When they reached exactly in front of the room, Okita stopped walking. Hijikata too stopped walking. He looked slightly puzzled at Okita. Okita gave his mischievous grin.

"Sorry Toshi. You'll thank me later. Guys!"

Hijikata couldn't ask Okita what he planned to do when Harada, Nagakura and Heisuke shoved Hijikata into the number 3 room, closed the door in a loud bang. Okita immediately locked the door from the outside and leaned against it with arms folded across his chest. He smiled widely to the guys as if he was appreciating their cooperation, ignoring the loud smacked from the inside and Hijikata's curses to him.

"Shit! I will kill you Souji! Open this damn door now! I swear I will kill you without hesitation. You little brat! Open this door!" He smacked the door with all his might. He was so furious that he didn't realised Chizuru was behind him, looking a little scared with the sudden commotion.

"Ermm…Hijikata-san?" Chizuru said softly. Hijikata couldn't control his anger that he burst it out on her.

"What the hell do you want?" He turned around to see who it was before his face falter into a surprise expression. Chizuru clasped both her hands on her chest. She was afraid of his current state.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get mad at you. I was furious with the brat out there. I'm sorry again." He looked flustered at her. Suddenly he forgot that he was mad at Okita when he saw her terrified face. Chizuru didn't say anything. She was still stoned at where she was standing. "By the way, why are you here?" He walked slowly towards Chizuru. His voice softened a little.

"Ermm..I was supposed to help Kimi-chan looking for her stuffs but I guess she won't be back here again for a while." Chizuru answered while looking at the closed door behind Hijikata's shoulder. She took one step behind as Hijikata approached her. Sensing her discomfort, Hijikata stopped his pace. He suddenly remembered their "not so good" situation after the incident and turned around. He grabbed the nearby chair, sat on it with his back facing her.

"Yeah. I guess it must be one of their plans. I have no idea what the hell is going on inside that brat's head but one thing I know is that we won't be getting out of this room for a few hours. Unless we're lucky enough, we'll get out in an hour. That brat has the key. He controls everything. Shit! I'm going to kill him after this." Hijikata voiced out his anger in between his clenched teeth.

Chizuru didn't reply. She sat on the floor, leaned against the wall with both her knees towards her chest. She wrapped her arms around her knees, looked at Hijikata's back with a peculiar feelings inside her heart. She liked his broad shoulders. It seemed like very comfortable to lean on after a tiring day. _I wonder if I can put my forehead on that shoulder with his pair of strong arms around my waist and smelling his sandalwood scent._

"Yukimura…" Hijikata called Chizuru slowly, bringing back her attention to reality.

"Yes?"

"You know with the thing that happened last week?" Hijikata stopped his words. He gathered his courage to settle the problems between them once for all.

"Hmmm…" Chizuru answered. She buried her face in her knees, afraid to know what he wanted to say next.

"I…I'm sorry. I didn't mean those words and doing that to you." Hijikata whispered slowly.

"Hmmm…" Chizuru answered shortly. She was holding back her tears, trying her best to control the sobbing that threatened to escape her mouth.

Hijikata reckoned she must be crying right now. He wanted to console her but he was afraid to turn back as he was struggling with his ego. "Yukimura…"

"…"

Hijikata sighed. _This is not a good sign._ He thought. "Chizuru?"

Upon hearing her first name, Chizuru burst into the tears she was holding back. She couldn't control her sobbing anymore. Her body shook uncontrollably. "Don't worry about that. I don't hold any grudge or anything. I know you didn't mean those words and those…those…kisses." Chizuru got up and continue searching for the bag. She was too embarrassed to face him after she said that last word boldly. She wiped her tears with the back of her hands pretending to be busy searching behind the hanging dresses, ignoring Hijikata's footsteps towards her then she suddenly felt a pair of hands clasped on her shoulder; forcing her to stop whatever she was doing.

"I'm sorry." Hijikata turned Chizuru around to face him. He looked directly into her slightly read eyes, looking for a piece of forgiveness from her. Chizuru turned her eyes away, feeling disappointed. She was hoping he would say he meant those kisses because he made her heart jumbled up in one sided emotion.

"I've told before, didn't I? Don't worry about it. Things happened unintentionally." Chizuru sighed. "Ok. To make you feel a lot better, how about we just get back to how we used to be? Hijikata-san and his mysterious aura and as for me, back to ol' plain Chizuru. Agree? Hahaha" Chizuru forced herself to laugh cheerfully although her laughter didn't sound very sincere.

Hijikata looked intently into her eyes before he too smiled. "Ok but I have to agree with one thing, I don't possess your so-called mysterious aura. I'm more like a handsome actor." Hijikata said those last two words rather smugly. He flashed his grinned, made Chizuru's heart stopped beating. Chizuru replied by rolling her eyes to heaven. They were both startled by the sound of door opening. Hijikata immediately took his hands of her shoulder. Chizuru dismayed by the loss of his touch. She quickly pushed the thought away from her head.

"Wow. We're going out of this room a lot faster than I thought." Hijikata saw Okita smirked at him. "Souji! I'm going to kill you now!" Hijikata rushed out of the room with the speed of light, chasing laughing Okita along the hallway, earned laughter from Harada, Shinpachi and Heisuke. Saito smiled slightly and he turned towards Chizuru. His gaze on her was like asking Chizuru if she's ok and Chizuru beamed back at him. She put her hands at the crock of his arms and walked away from the room together with the other three men. _Oh well. At least everything has gone back to normal._

That night at Chizuru's apartment…

"Come on Chizuru-chan. Tell me what he said?" Jade asked before scoping a spoonful of ice-cream into her mouth.

"Yeah Chizuru-chan. After all of our hard work, there must be something he said to you. Ouch Kimi-chan. That hurts a bit." Senhime frowned when Kimigku combed her hair.

"Sorry Sen-chan."

The three girls decided to do a sleepover at Chizuru's apartment that night. All of them finished working quite late and they were too lazy to take train back home. It was their made up excuses because they initially wanted to pry out something from Chizuru and they knew she will do whatever it takes to avoid their question if they ask her during their work.

"He didn't say anything. Really he didn't. Trust me." Chizuru looked at them convincingly. She swallowed hard when three of them narrowed their eyes at her. Not convinced by her little white lie. Chizuru sighed slowly. She knew she wasn't the best person in the whole universe when it comes to lying. People could read her expression and she hated that.

"Ok fine. He did say something." Chizuru mumbled slowly, looking down at her fingernails. _Hmmm…I should paint it violet. Like the colour of his eyes._ Her thought was interrupted by Kimigiku's question.

"And? What did he say?"

"He said he was sorry for you know…kissing or..should I say teasing?...yeah. He didn't mean the words he said and he didn't mean every single kisses that night. The end." Chizuru looked at their wide eyes.

"Just that? JUST THAT? Urghhh!" Jade put down her ice-cream pint loudly, making Chizuru, Senhime and Kimigiku startled by her sudden outburst.

"What a jerk! He should have told you that he loves you. What is wrong with men nowadays? Urghh.." Jade stuffed some ice-cream into her mouth again. "I mean come on Chizuru-chan! You like him right? And I'm pretty sure he likes you too. I just have this feelings that he likes you..a lot. The way his eyes look at you. Pfttt…even a kid could tell that." Jade said in between swallowing the ice-cream inside her mouth. "Ouch! Brain freeze!" She put both her index fingers on the side of her templates.

Senhime laughed at her clumsy reaction. "Are you psychic or what? How come you could tell he likes her? I mean he looks scary all the time. Oh well. At least not to me because I've known him for a few years now but for some people he is a scary person." Senhime shrugged her shoulder, disagreeing Jade's opinion.

"No I'm not lying. I mean…have you actually look at him in the eyes? It looks so pure, innocent and serene. His deep blue eyes, his soft looking indigo hair. Oh dear. I would get severe nosebleed if he gazes at me like that." Jade smiled like a love-struck teenager. Her expression immediately disappeared when she heard Kimigku snorted.

"Innocent? Deep blue eyes? Indigo hair? Are you sure you're talking about Hijikata here? Or perhaps you're describing Mister Saito Tranquil Hajime?" Kimigiku smirked at Jade. Jade turned red and her eyes widen.

"N…n…no…Not Hajime. I'm talking about Hijikata-san." Jade stuttered. She grabbed the nearest pillow and covered her blushing face.

"Hajime? Hurmm…you sure are bold Jade-chan. I'm sure a certain someone would be happy if a cute girl calls him by his first name and without honorific at that. So romantic." Chizuru giggled.

"Hey! We're talking about you right now. Not about me." Jade replied. She fanned her blushing face with the spoon she was holding.

"You're the one who started it Jade-chan. You brought up your personal description of Saito-san." Senhime smiled sweetly at Jade. She replied with a menacing glare.

"Enough about me. Tell me more about your feelings to Saito-san. Since when did you start to like him? He's a quiet man. I don't think you're attracted to him because of that right? Or was it because of his soft looking indigo hair?" Chizuru asked, leaning closely towards Jade. Jade pushed the pillow on her lap to Chizuru's face, earned her a small scream from Chizuru.

"Apart from his soft looking indigo hair, I've known him since I was in high school. We didn't go to the same school but I met him on my way back home at the train station. His school was near to mine because I recognised his uniform. That day, I saw him standing near a huge sakura tree in front of the station's entrance. He thought wasn't distracted by the noises around him. His face expression was so calm and his beautiful deep blue eyes gently dazed at the blooming sakura. His indigo hair was dancing with the wind that carried sakura petals around him. I swear that time my heart stopped beating. It was the most beautiful scene I've ever witnessed in my life and I realised I was holding my breath. My asthma suddenly came and I dropped on my knees nearby him. I remembered that day was the most embarrassing moment ever. I was so panicked that I literally forgot where I put my inhaler. Hahahaha." Jade stopped at the moment to look at them if they were listening. Chizuru, Senhime and Kimigiku were fascinatedly listening to her. Jade continued her story.

"Hajime must have heard me fell on the road, he quickly ran towards me. He looked into my eyes with his stunning deep blue eyes and asked if I was ok; I shook my head vigorously. In between my short breath I asked him if he could find my inhaler inside my bag. He grabbed the bag from my shoulder, opened every single zip and turned the bag upside down revealing everything inside on the ground. When he saw my inhaler, he immediately helped me with it. After seemed like a few minutes, my asthma subsided. He picked up every single item and put it into my bag including my tampax box. I face turned red when I saw him holding that thing. His face was slightly red but I'm sure he was just keeping his cool façade. After making sure I was really all right, he left me there to catch his train. I totally forgot to ask his name. Next day, I went to the same place at the same time for the whole week, I didn't meet him at all. I thought that yesterday was the first and the last time I ever see him. Three years after I graduate from high school, I quit college to pursuit my dream of becoming a model. I went to Sagittarius interview and I got accepted. I guess it was fate when I met him once again there. He didn't recognize me of course and I never bothered to remind him about that incident. I just kept quiet and love him from the shadow. Every single day, I watch him with my eyes, silently praying he'll return my feelings. But…"

"But…?" Chizuru, Senhime and Kimigiku asked at the same time.

Jade took a deep breath. "But I am very sure he already has someone in his heart." The situation turned silent until Senhime broke the silence.

"I don't think he has anyone. I mean I heard Nagakura-san and Okita-san joked around about finding a girlfriend; they asked if Saito-san wanted to join along or he already has one…fortunately, Saito-san denied the latter fact with his usual demeanour." Kimigiku grinned at Jade. Jade's face brightened up.

"I guess it's never hurt to confess to him. You've known him like officially for almost what? Four years? It's not like he knew your name last 24 hours. Who knows if he has feelings for you too but too shy to confess? Did you see his face when he complimented you in Kyoto? He blushed like a little girl. What an adorable chap. Very suitable with my dear friend here." Chizuru beamed at Jade.

"We should do barbecue this weekend. I could ask my uncle to lend his villa in Chiba. We could invite the guys too. It'll be perfect for you to confess to Saito-san."

"Saito-san complimented her? How come I've never heard about that? You should've told me in Kyoto! You're very cheeky when it comes to Saito-san." Senhime pouted. Jade laughed at her sulking expression, threw a pillow to her face.

"I'll give you a full report to you after I confess to Hajime…Ok?" Senhime threw back the pillow to Jade. Later that night, the girls had pillow fight sleepover until early morning.

Jade yawned, later followed by Chizuru and Senhime. The three girls rested their heads on the meeting room's table. It was only Kimigiku who wasn't seemed to be affected by the lack of sleep and she looked perfectly energised. Heisuke noticed their tired face, looking at them in confusion.

"Woah! What's up with the tired face? Don't tell me you girls are still hangover?" The girls raised their heads as soon as they heard Heisuke's voice. He scrutinised each of their faces. His forehead frowned in deep thought.

"We're not hung over Heisuke-kun. We had pillow fight last night and ended up sleeping at 4 am. Oh God. I'm so sleepy. I don't think three cups of expresso will keep me awake." Jade complained with her eyes closed.

"Ehhhh…you girls had pillow fight and never bothered to invite us. How hurtful my heart is right now." Okita interrupted their conversation.

"Why should we invite you of all people? We were having girls' time. Not something boys should join." Senhime looked at Okita's face with a bored-looking expression.

"But I want to know how girls have fun? Did you girls talk about any of us? Like maybe Jade fantasises Hajime-kun wrapping his arms around her waist. Nee Jade-chan?" Okita flashed his Cheshire cat's smile. Jade's eyes popped opened. She looked at him in disbelief. Her face turned red to the root of her hairs. _Thank God Hajime isn't here yet_. She thought.

"No! Why would I imagine that? I've got a lot of things to think about. Not something trivial like that." She waved her right hand, dismissing his words.

"Ouch. Isn't that very hurtful Hajime-kun?" Okita eyed behind Jade's shoulder. Her heart suddenly stopped. She couldn't breathe. _Shit. I didn't mean that_. She didn't dare to turn her head to look behind. _Just pretend you didn't say anything_.

Suddenly Okita laughed. He clutched his stomach and wiped his eyes. "You're so easy to read Jade-chan. You really like Hajime-kun, aren't you? Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. By the way, Hajime-kun isn't here yet." Okita winked. Heisuke giggled at Jade. Kenji just smiled. He wasn't closed enough with Jade to meddle with her love interest. He watched their little teasing silently.

Jade let out a breath she was holding back. She narrowed her eyes to Okita and stuck a tongue out in mockery before putting her head back on the table. A couple of minutes later, Sannan entered the meeting room followed by Fukuyama, Hijikata, Saito, Harada and Shinpachi. Sannan started their usual morning meeting after everyone has settled down around the table.

"Good morning people. It's nice to see all of you again looking fresh and full of power except for Yukimura-san, Zhang-san and Shinchiro-san. Hopefully you girls aren't recovering from hung over." He looked at the girls with a smile on his face. Chizuru swear his smile sometimes send chills down her spine.

"Of course not Sannan-san. We had sleepover last night and slept quite late. You know gossiping and stuffs." Senhime answered.

"Good to hear not due to late night drinking because I can't afford to have my best female models go to work hung over. I have works assigned to each of you here. As for last week, the work was in Kyoto with the whole group. But this time, it'll be different." He looked across the room and continued "The famous energy drink company, Square Root sent a request to recruit Okita-san, Saito-san and Zhang-san to be in their latest advertisement. They were impressed by the advertisement three of you did four months ago for Sun Sweet healthy drink. These are the details. Three of you will be away for three days near the sea." Sannan fetched three transparent folders from Fukuyama and handed to them.

"Shinchiro-san and Harada-san will join Virgo tomorrow and the day after in recruiting new models. Two of you will assist another three people as interviewers. I don't have the information with me but you have to go to Virgo straight after this meeting to report yourselves. They'll give more details afterwards." Sannan looked at Harada and Senhime.

"Todou-san and Abe-san will have photo shoot with Wedding magazine at their studio for two days starting tomorrow. These are the details and you're required to report yourselves too after this meeting." Sannan handed them two sets of four-piece of papers.

"Nagakura-san, Calvin Klein wants you to join their advertisement for men's undergarments. You'll be joining models from other agencies at CK's studio. It'll be for two days. This is the details. You'll report to them early in the morning tomorrow." Sannan handed him four pieces of stapled papers.

"Sweet! I can't wait to show off my growing muscles. Hahahaha" Shinpachi laughed out loud, gesturing both his arms to show off his so-called beautiful muscles.

"As for Hijikata-san and Yukimura-san, Nutella wants you for their latest advertisement. They saw your pictures together for Luxurious in Kyoto last week and they said both of you seemed to have the perfect chemistry they were looking for. It'll be for three days here starting tomorrow too. Both of you won't need further details. They will inform you tomorrow before photo shooting." Sannan smiled at them back and forth. Chizuru gulped. She slowly peered at Hijikata seating on the further side of the table. He returned her looked with a blank face. She quickly turned her eyes the other way._ He's back to his scary self. _Chizuru thought.

Kenji scowled in dislike. He eyed Hijikata and Chizuru unpleasantly. Ever since he punched Hijikata in the face, he didn't apologise nor felt guilty. _That guy deserves it. Hijikta will be sorry for messing up or trying to take Chizuru away me_. He realised the sour atmosphere between Chizuru and Hijikata and he liked it. He folded his arms across his chest and scrutinised their faces again.

Hijikata sensed a pair of nasty eyes looking at him. He turned his head and saw Kenji eyeing him with disagreeable face. Hijikata smirked at him; his eyes glanced at Chizuru and back to Kenji. Kenji clenched his teeth; holding his anger from outbreak. _You dare to challenge me!_

"Nee Hajime-kun…Are you excited for our three-day getaway? I'm sure Jade-chan is too excited that she won't able to sleep." Okita slung his arm around Saito's shoulder as they walked out from the meeting room.

"I'm not having fun like you Souji. I take my work seriously." Saito replied in his usual serious face.

"Ehhhh…too bad than cuz' I think Jade-chan is extremely excited that she can't sleep tonight. She's very much looking forward to our getaway or should I say getaway with Hajime-kun? Hahahaha…Make sure you bring your cutest swimming outfits." Okita said in slightly higher voice, making sure Jade who seemed to be listening to Heisuke in front of them heard their conversation. Jade did though. _Damn you Okita. _She gritted her teeth. Heisuke snorted in between his conversation when he saw an angry vein popped on Jade's forehead.

"You really like Hajime-kun aren't you Jade-chan?" Heisuke asked slowly. He forced his lips not to smirk. Whack!

"Shut up!" Jade stormed away from him after leaving a good smack on left shoulder.

_Ouch! Scary woman_. Heisuke mumbled slowly, rubbing the sore area.

To be continued…

* * *

Hello! Thank you for reading Beautiful Madness. Constructive criticisms are most welcomed. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : The other side of you

The next day…

Jade, Okita and Saito took off to Shizouka early in the morning with the Square Root team. Senhime, Harada, Heisuke, Kimigiku and Shinpachi won't be coming to Sagittarius for two days; left Chizuru and Hijikata rather awkwardly standing next to each other in front of the camera. Chizuru tried to ignore his presence but his scent intoxicated her mind. She put her hand on Hijikata's right shoulder with her face facing the camera and Hijikata's face facing hers. _Dup dap dup dap. _She smiled when the camera flashed.

"Ermm…Yukimura-san, can you turn your face to Hijikata-san? Stay like that for a couple of shots." Ruuji, the cameraman in charge for this Nutella project said.

An hour before photo shooting…

"Good morning Yukimura-san and Hijikata-san. My name is Ryuuji Mike. I'm the photographer for this project. Basically, the main concept is 'In Love Nutella'. I want both of you to portray sharing your everyday love life with Nutella. Today, we will spend our time taking pictures for the posters, tomorrow and the final day will be outdoor commercial filming. There are several places around Tokyo as our backdrop which will require both of you to act madly in love in public and dancing in front of the Tokyo Tower. I expect upmost results from Sagittarius best models. Remember, Nutella brings happiness to people. So, act lovey dovey for these three days' time." Ryuuji explained the project to sweat-dropped Chizuru and frowned Hijikata. _Oh God. I'd rather study algebra non-stop than act lovey dovey with him._ Chizuru sighed slowly.

Chizuru swallowed and slowly turning her head towards Hijikata. Her eyes slightly widen when he stared at her in the eyes. She realised his face was a mere inch away, his nose almost touching hers. She felt his warm breath on her skin, making Chizuru lost her focus. Hijikata smirked a little. He enjoyed teasing her with his smirk. He liked the way her face will be slightly red, the way Chizuru shyly turned her eyes somewhere but at him. He felt guilty for doing this to her despite not having any serious feelings yet but who knows maybe this girl has what it takes to melt his icy heart. He had been betrayed once and he was afraid to put too much trust in a woman. Hijikata caressed Chizuru's left cheek casually with his index finger, taking his time to slide his finger down her smooth and red-stained cheek.

"Good. More! I want to see love bursting in the air." Ryuuki shouted from behind his camera.

Chizuru was confused momentarily when she saw his violet eyes staring straight into her brown orbs warmly. She felt weird sensation down her spine when his finger caressed her cheek. He looked at her like he was really in love with her. She bitted her lower lips; reminding her it was only for the sake of photo shoot. She immediately got back on action, portraying her own 'in love' act towards Hijikata. Chizuru smiled sweetly, locking both her hand behind his neck. She saw a glint of surprise in Hijikata's eyes, bewildered by her expression. Her sweet smiled turned into a smirk as if she was challenging him; which was her real intention. Hijikata raised his eyebrow in 'Oh-really?-I-accept-that' manner. He snaked his arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him.

"Good! Now, the fun part begins. I want both of you to have Nutella fight. It'll get messy but that is the main point I want here. Have fun spreading Nutella on each other's faces and show your biggest smile. Kei-san, please give two Nutella jars to them." Ryuuji instructed one of his workers. Kei immediately gave two Nutella jars to Hijikata and Chizuru. Both of them looked at each other. When music started blaring in the air, Hijakata spread a bit of Nutella to Chizuru's nose, his action startled her and she did the same to him. Soon, they started their Nutella fight, Chizuru's screaming and Hijikata's laughter synchronise with the background beats. Kenji observed the situation silently. _This is the first time I saw her laughing whole heartedly because of that guy. Damn it!_ Kenji cursed under his breath.

He leaned against the wall with arms folded across his chest. The photo shoot finished at 6 pm with 2 hours lunch break. Chizuru and Hijikata were covered in Nutella all over their faces and hair. They managed to waste 10 jars of Nutella for the photo shoot. Chizuru wanted to change during lunch but Ryuuji insisted they maintained looking like that for the rest of the day as he didn't want to spoil the scenes he imagined. After they were done with everything, Chizuru came to get Kenji near the make-up room.

"Hei Kenji! I'm going to be a little late. I guess I have to take long shower. My hair is all sticky with Nutella. You don't mind waiting for me right? I'll get you once I'm done." Chizuru asked Kenji while waving goodbye to the other staffs.

Kenji didn't reply. He just stared at her emotionlessly. The happy scenes between her and Hijikata still playing inside his mind, made him green in envy. Seeing her flushed face from laughing too hard reminded him of her red face in the changing room. He quickly turned his body and looked away. His passive behaviour confused Chizuru. She asked him again, gently. "Kenji?"

"Just go and get change already." Kenji replied, his tone slightly harsh. He regretted his action but realised it was too late to take it back.

His tone stunned Chizuru. She never saw him like this before. It made her troubled if she said something that might offend him. "Oh…ok…I'll go first." Chizuru grabbed her changing bag on the floor and quickly went to the shower room.

An hour later…

"_Eh? Where is that guy?"_ Chizuru quickly ran back to the studio to see if he was waiting for her there but the door was already locked.

_I don't think he'll be here. I'll check downstairs. He might be waiting for me in the lobby_. Chizuru thought.

She took the lift to the ground floor. Once she reached there, she didn't see any sign of him except for the three receptionists getting ready to go back, two security men talking to each other and a few staffs working till late night. Feeling exasperated, she sat down on the nearest sofa, clutching her hand bag and changing bag tightly.

_Where is that guy? Don't tell me he left me here. I really need to eat. Urghhh…Oh yeah! I should call him. Silly me_. Chizuru grabbed her cell phone and realised she forgot to charge it. _Great! What now?_ She didn't mind going back alone but she was too tired to walk to the train station and she already told Kenji to stop by at her favourite cake shop later. She leaned on the sofa and closed her eyes to ease her sore feet.

_Kaoru, what flavour do you want to try this year? We had mille-feuille last year. How about lemon curd for this year?Hurmm..Lemon sounds nice. _She thought. Her mind wandered when she heard someone calling her name.

"Yukimura, what are doing here?"

Chizuru quickly opened her eyes but didn't bother to sit straight. _Oh it's Hijikata._ "Oh Hi! Yeah. I supposed to be on my way to a good dinner and a nice piece of cake when my kind hearted assistant ditch me here because of unknown reason."

Hijikata snorted. Chizuru glared at him. "That's not funny Hijikata-san. What's wrong with that guy? God! I'm hungry and tired right now." Her stomach suddenly making weird sound and if it wasn't because of being too tired, she would've covered her face. She ignored the sound and continued closing her eyes. Her half damp hair cooled off her head.

"Seems like your stomach is in rage, I'll treat you for dinner. Let's grab something to eat now" Hijikata smiled at her. She opened her eyes slowly with a lazy smile on her lips.

"Really? Since when the demon super model started to become an angel? Hahaha"

"All right then. Forget it." Hijikata turned to walk away.

"Wait! I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. So, let's eat something. I feel like eating sushi!" Chizuru jumped on her feet and followed Hijikata.

He abruptly glanced behind. "You're quite demanding aren't you?"

Chizuru beamed in reply. _Lucky day!_

* * *

"So Hijikata-san. Tell me about yourself." Chizuru broke the silence between them. Hijikata took his time to rely. He sipped some tea before looking at her face.

"I'm Hijikata Toshizou, 28 year old and I work with Sagittarius." He replied nonchalantly.

"Thanks but no thanks. I won't consider that as ice breaking." Chizuru put down her sake cup. She wasn't a drinker but that night she felt like having some of 'innocent drink' to compensate a piece of lemon curd cake she couldn't have tonight. She only had two cups but the alcohol effects were quick; she barely felt her sore feet, she felt hyper and she felt like in the cloud. Her cheeks slightly red but her mind was still in reality.

"You ask me about myself and I told you the things about me." Hijikata took a piece of grilled chicken into his mouth.

"That is so Hijikata-san. You could tell me anything like your favourite colour, pet, books, music or foods." Chizuru poured another cup of sake, gulped it down in one go. _Oooo.. wow! That was intense._

"I think you should stop drinking. You still haven't finished your rice Yukimura." Hijikata glanced at Chizuru.

"Hahaha…Don't worry. We should celebrate Hijikata-san. The photo shoot went smoothly today. I'm so happy. I love the feelings of accomplishment. By the way, do you like Nutella?" Chizuru played with her chopsticks before eating the rice.

"Nutella is fine." Hijikata continue sipping his warm tea. He looked at Chizuru occasionally, making sure she finishes her foods.

"Ehhh? Really? I didn't expect that. You don't look like the person that eats Nutella. Hahaha. I love Nutella. I always have it on my toast almost every day. My uncle, Kodo-ji san always warned me about my sugar intake way before I became a serious model but who cares? Sweet foods made me happy." She hiccupped.

"I…I'm a big fan of cakes, flavoured coffees, pancakes and pies. I still remembered back in high school, we bought different cakes every Wednesday from the cake shop across our school. I miss those moments." Chizuru's mind wandered back to her memories. She smiled on every words she said, didn't realised Hijikata was actually listening to her story.

"We?" Hijikata asked. He already stopped with his meal to listen to her.

"Kaoru and I." Chizuru's face turned gloomy upon saying Kaoru's name.

"Kaoru?" Chizuru's sudden mood changes intrigued Hijikata.

"Hahahaha…I supposed to buy a piece of cake today but I broke our promises. I don't think I can make it today. The shop will close soon. Idiot Kenji. He left me at the company and now I won't get to eat lemon curd cake" Chizuru laughed. Then she started to sob quietly. She put both her palms to cover her teary eyes.

Hijikata was lost on words. He didn't know how to react that time. When he was about to give his comforting pat, Chizuru looked at him, made Hijikata's hand stopped hallway. Chizuru smiled when she saw his hand, ignoring her runny nose. She took his extended hand and brought it to her left cheek. "You are so warm Hijikata-san. It has been ages since I felt such warm hands." She closed her eyes, felt his warmth seeping through her skin before brought his finger tips to her lips and kissed it one by one. Her action surprised Hijikata. He wanted to pull his hand away but her grip was surprisingly strong. He felt something wet and slimy on his fingers which made him gasp in horror.

"Yukimura! How dare you wipe your snot on my palm! I'm going to kill you!" His voice slightly higher startled the customer seating next to their table. He looked at them apologetically, but was replied with a side glance. "Yukimura, let me go. You embarrassed me you idiot!" Hijikata tried to control his temper.

Chizuru let go his hands and started to cry harder. "You're so mean Hijikata-san. You always call me idiot. I've a name you know. It's Yukimura Chizuru." She blew her nose with the table napkin. "I hate – _hiccup_ – you Hijikata-san!"

Hijikata's eyes widen when he look at her snots on his palm. He quickly got up and went to the sink to clean her snot off. When he got back to their table, he saw her head buried on the table. He suddenly felt tired with her mood swing.

"We should go Yukimura. You're drunk right now. Don't blame me if you feel hungry tomorrow morning because you haven't finished your meal. Let's go you brat." Hijikata heard her mumbled. He couldn't catch any words she was saying. He quickly pickd her up and went out of the restaurant.

After Hijikata settled Chizuru on the passenger's seat, he remembered that he didn't know her address. _I should call any of the girls. They know where her house is_. He thought.

Hijikata dialled Kimigiku number, he heard her voice. "Hello Kimigiku, it's me Toshi. Do you know where Yukimura lives?"

His question startled Kimigiku. "Yes I know. Why do you ask?"

Hijikata sighed. "It seems this brat is too drunk right now and she's in my car. I want to bring her back home. Stop it Yukimura. Don't vomit in my car or I left you in the middle of the high way." He scolded Chizuru. Kimigiku heard Chizuru's faint whining voices and Hijikata's annoyed tone. She bitted her lips to suppress the laughter before telling him her address. Hijikata thanked Kimigiku and got into the car.

_Shit! What now? Can't it get any better today? _Hijikata cursed when he a traffic jam in front. He rested his forehead on the steering wheel and let the air conditioner cooled down his temper.

Chizuru laughed and stared at Hijikata under her lashes, that made his heart thump out of the blue and shivers ran down his spine. There was something different with her current drunk state. Her voice was slightly higher, clearer and seductive. She looked at him with her brown eyes, reaching for the edge of his hair.

"You are a lot like Kaoru when you curse. He was always like that whenever something annoyed him." Chizuru played with his hair. Her long slender fingers ran through his luscious black locks; slightly eased his tension. Her touch made him sleepy; he closed his eyes to succumb into the feeling when he felt the sensation disappear.

"But Kaoru was not mean like you." Chizuru pouted.

"Who's Kaoru? If you don't mind me asking that." Hijikata glanced at Chizuru from the corner of his eyes.

"Kaoru…he was my twin older brother. He passed away when we were seventeen together with our parents in an accident. Three of them were on their way to pick me up at my friend's house to celebrate our 17th birthday and grab our favourite cake from the cake shop across the school" Chizuru stared outside of the window. Her eyes were full of inexplicable emotions.

"When you said earlier about having a lemon curd cake today, does it mean your birthday is today?" Hijikata asked.

Chizuru didn't reply. She nodded her head vigorously, wiping the tears with the back of her hand.

"Do you think we can make it to your cake shop? I still have another room for lemon curd cake. What do you think?" he turned his head towards Chizuru, felt annoyed when he saw her passed out. "Huh?! How can you cry and pass out at the same time? Oi!" He studied her peaceful sleeping face. "Weird kid." Hijikata chuckled and ruffled Chizuru's soft hair.

At Chizuru's apartment…

"Yukimura, wake up! Where's your house key?" Hijikata shook her shoulder slightly.

"Humm? Key? It's inside my jean's pocket; look for the one with Hello Kitty keychain. Let me sleep for another 5 minutes." Chizuru shoved Hijikata's face away from her. Hijikata slipped his hand inside her jean's pocket and found the required key. He unfastened her seat belt, pick up her bag and gave her a piggy back ride to the 10th floor.

"Yukimura, you're in your house now. Wake up! You need to change." Hijikata put her down on the sofa, went to the kitchen to get her a glass of water.

"Drink this." He gave the glass to Chizuru, she drank without hesitating.

"Feeling better? I should get back home now. Get enough rest Yukimura. We've a long day tomorrow." Before he could get up, Chizuru leaned towards him and vomited all over his shirt. Hijikata snapped.

"You really test my patience little brat." He clicked his tongue and picked her up like a potato sack, ignoring the hands smacked in protest on his back. Toshizou went to her bathroom and put her down inside the bathtub before turned the shower knob towards the cold water. The freezing temperature caused Chizuru to scream and jumped out of the tub, but was stop when he picked her up and dropped her under the shower again.

"Hope this cold water will make you come to your senses, Yukimura. Stay there! I need to take off my shirt. You puke on it all over. Erghh." Hijikata pulled off his shirt and put in the sink under running water with lots of soap. Chizuru's mouth widen when he saw him muscular body, she quickly looked away. Hijikata saw her expression and smirked.

"What? Never seen a shirtless man before? I thought you're used to this sight before considering you're a model" Hijikata smiled, continue washing his shirt.

"Of course I'm used to it. It's just weird seeing…y..yo..you shirtless in my bathroom." Chizuru force herself to talk with chattering teeth. "It's cold! Can I get out now? I'm soaking wet now!"

"No! Stay put!"

Chizuru pouted and wrapped her arms across her torso. She hung her head down, leaving both of them in a comfortable silence.

Hijikata continued rubbing his shirt under the running water whilst glancing towards Chizuru from the mirror in front of him. He saw her slightly shivered in the bath tub but decided to let her be. After seemed like eternity, Hijikata broke the quiet atmosphere.

"How did you cope with their death?"

Silence

"Yukimura?" Hijikata looked back in the mirror and saw her left cheek rested on top of her folded arms at the edge of the tub.

"Yukimura?" He called again and closing the faucet. He squeezed the excess water from his shirt and hung on the towel rack before squatted near her resting figure.

"Seriously? How can you sleep?" He smiled, tucking strands of wet hair behind her ear. He turned off the shower knob and was about to lift her out when he had second thought.

"Don't tell me I have to change her wet clothes?"

He looked around the bathroom to find any clean robes or towels. He spotted one on the towel rack before grabbing it and tossed on her head.

"Oi Yukimura! Wake up! You've to change or you'll get sick tomorrow."

Chizuru grunted in her sleeps, slapping his hands away.

"Yukimura, wake up! I'm sure you don't want me to change it for you. Not that I mind." He whispered seductively near her ear.

Chizuru opened her eyes widely. She immediately stood up. "Argh! My head!" She clutched both heads.

"Here! Take off your wet clothes and change into this." Hijikata passed the clean robes and closed the door behind him.

Hijikata waited for her outside the bathroom for 10 minutes. He kept glancing at the door for any sign of her going out. He knocked on the door but receiving no answer.

"Yukimura? I'm coming in."

"You've got to be kidding me?" He gasped looking at Chizuru in the clean robe, sleeping on the floor.

"You're such a troublesome kid." He lifted her up in bridal style and walking towards the master bedroom.

"Tonight will be such a long night for me." Hijikata sighed. Today's such a long day for him and he hasn't gotten any proper rest. The empty bedside next to where Chizuru lay looked tempting. He crawled into the bed and rested his throbbing head on the soft pillow. He was too tired to think of anything and closing his heavy eyelids immediately. The two people soon drifted to their slumber land; completely oblivious when they started moving closer towards each other with his right hand splayed across her waist and her's on his chest.

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: Hello readers! Thank you for reading the latest chapter. I'm extremely sorry for the late (very) update. I've been busy with university and stuffs. So, here I am with more Chizuru/Hijikata romance. I hope you like the progress of my fav pair. Please rate &amp; review. Oh ya! I have no affiliation whatsoever with Nutella or the company itself. I just happened to be Nutella's big fan (who doesn't?) hehe

Constructive criticisms are mostly welcomed. Don't forget to check out my 2nd fanfic of Chizu/Toshi; Fated Woman.

Happy summer!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Sparks *UNEDITED*

**(P/S = Strong languages – might be offensive *I'm sorry*) **

* * *

Morning sunlight made its way through the heavy curtains, sound of car honks can be heard as a signed of busy morning. Chizuru snuggled closer to the source of warmth next to her. She felt peaceful being wrapped in a pair of strong arms and she inhaled the masculine scent pressed against her forehead. She snaked her arms around the hard chest.

Chizuru opened her eyes and realised someone was sleeping next to her, on her bed and…shirtless.

"Arghh!" Chizuru pushed herself away from him. Her brain was struggling to register the situation.

"Urgh! Do you mind? I need to sleep." Hijikata groaned, turning his back from her.

"Wh-wha-what are you doing on my bed?!" Chizuru nudged Hijikata's shoulder with her index finger.

Hijikata mumbled under his breath. Chizuru looked flabbergasted considering him being shirtless and hers with only the bathrobe. She tugged the duvet across her chest, feeling exposed despite being covered by the baby blue fabric.

"Hijikata-san, wake up!"

He didn't reply.

"Hijkata-san?"

"What?" he reply lazily.

"Why are you on my bed?" She asked slowly. Hundreds of possible situations about what had happened with him ended up on her bed last night and none of the possibilities calm her down.

Hijikata sighed. He got up and rested his head on the headboard. His head still pounded from last night's headache.

"Don't you remember anything Yukimura?" he asked, closing his eyes to ease his throbbing head.

Chizuru didn't answer. She was trying to remember but everything was vague. "I'm not sure what happened but I do remember we went for dinner."

Hijikata opened his eyes and raised one of his perfect eyebrows. His lips slowly formed an evil smirk. Chizuru gulped.

"Really you don't remember? Oh my dear Chizuru. You were so great. I'll never forget every single moment…" he reached out his hand and caressed Chizuru's left cheek.

Chizuru's eyes widened as big as possible. "No way on earth anything happened last night! Not you…I mean not with you!" She pushed him off the bed and that caught him off guard.

Chizuru squirmed under his menacing glare. "Is this how you treat someone who took care of you when you were obviously too drunk to remember anything?"

"I – " Chizuru stopped halfway when she heard a knock on the front door. "Coming!" She got up, ran to open the door to see Kenji with two paper bags on both hands.

"Good Morning. Are you ready? I brought breakfast for you." He smiled brightly. Kenji was feeling nervous too face Chizuru today because he intentionally left her yesterday, so he brought a breakfast as an apology.

"I…ermm…I just woke up. Sorry. Come on in." Chizuru smiled sheepishly when she realised Kenji was checking her out in the blue robe.

"Chizu –" Hijikata –in boxer _sans_ top – went out of the room whilst stretching his arms up and saw Kenji's shocked face and Chizuru's wide eyes. His body was well toned, no extra flabby fats around his abdomen making it flat with chiselled abs present from days of working out at the gym. Chizuru unconsciously brought her fingers to her lips to make sure she wasn't drooling from the fine view in front of her. Her throat became dry with the sight of his muscles when he stretched his arms.

_I wonder how it felt to have my fingers run along that flat stomach and have my manicured nails graze his shoulder blade. _Stop it! She shook her face to stop her mind from going further into fantasy. _Damn hormone_.

"Oh! Good morning Kenji. For me? Thanks." Hijikata took one of the paper bags from Kenji's hand despite him looking at Hijikata with a murderous glare. If look could kill, Hijikata will be as good as a burger patty. He took out a chocolate muffin and sips the coffee.

"Coffee no sugar. You sure know how I prefer my coffee." Hijikata took a bite of the muffin, never leaving his eyes away from Kenji. He raised one of his eyebrow when he saw Kenji gritted his teeth as if he was refraining himself from punching the daylight out of Hijikata. Hijikata gave one of him famous crooked smile. He simply shove some of the muffin into Chizuru's slightly open mouth, seemed like she wasn't completely recover from the shock of his beautiful body. She was used at looking at such well-carved-body-from-God every time she has to work with male model but when it comes to Hijikata's, it sure did trigger some funny feeling deep in her stomach especially this early morning with his bed hair slightly messy and his intense violet eyes when he looked at her this moment.

"See anything you like?" He smirked, noticing Chizuru still checking him out.

"What?!" Chizuru spitted some of the crumbs when she tries to talk.

"Relax sweetheart. Don't talk when your mouth's full. Drink this." Hijikata offered his coffee and Chizuru took it without complaint. She made a face when the bitter taste passed her throat.

"What the fish? What is this drink? Charcoal?" She gave the coffee back to Hijikata.

"This charcoal is a coffee. No sugar and my favourite. Remember that sweetheart because next time I stay here, I want the same thing for my breakfast." Hijikata chuckled when Chizuru's face turned beet root with his teasing. He turned his amused eyes to Kenji_. I really enjoy making this guy loose his mind._ He raised his coffee cup in cheers gesture to mock Kenji.

Kenji cleared his throat. "Yukimura-san, what's…going on here?" He forced to control his anger through clenched teeth.

"You've got it wrong. I…I woke up; found this guy on my bed. I mean I don't remember what exactly going on. I…I…I think I know but I don't – " Chizuru stumbled on words; feeling slightly uncomfortable when Kenji gave her _'the judgemental' _look

Hijikata snaked his free arm around Chizuru's waist, bringing her closer to him chest. The corner of his lips turned slightly upwards when he heard her gasp.

"I slept here after we had an amazing dinner last night. Apparently this loser of a manager decided to ditch a beautiful girl, leaving her alone at the office so I, being the most gentlemen asked her to occupy my lonely night and warm my bed – well technically, _her bed_ but whatever.. I am a man and I do have needs that need to be fulfilled." Hijikata tightened his hold when Chizuru wiggled in his arm.

Kenji never left his eyes from Hijikata when he said to Chizuru "Yukimura-san, I think it's better if you get ready now or we'll be late to work. I'll wait in the lobby." With that he closed the front door not so gently leaving stoned Chizuru and bored looking Hijikata.

"Why you little son of a – "

"No more word. Go get ready." He loosens his hold around her waist and let go of her. Chizuru felt a sudden disappointment from the loss of his body heat near her.

She stomped her feet in rage to shower, feeling mad at herself from being affected from Hijikata's mere touch and at him for being so…so freaking hot!

* * *

The whole day went by without any hitch. Hijikata still acted as if nothing happened between them – well she convinced her nothing had happened. Whenever she tries asking him, he'll dodge the bullet and give her his annoying smirk. They did the photoshoot outdoor at Harajuku in the morning and in front of Tokyo Tower after lunch. Despite the morning being sunny, spring's wind blew occasionally making her shivered; mainly from the wind and the co-model himself. Most of the photos required her to cuddle with Hijikata and –unfortunetely – was a nerve wrecking for Chizuru in the middle of busy Harajuku. Every time his long fingers slide seductively up her arms, his warm breath fanned her creamy neck, his mesmerizing violet eyes gazed into her brown eyes – like he was sucking her soul out and when the tip of his fingers lightly traced circles against her dress at the small of her back made heat pooled in her lower belly and butterflies ran amok in her stomach. _Damn this guy_. Chizuru muttered.

"What's wrong Yukimura? I could hear your heart beating like a mad man?" Hijikata whispered, eyes never leaving the camera lens. He was seating on a bench with Chizuru leaned closer against his back in front of Tokyo Tower

"I haven't a clue of what you're talking about." Chizuru replied nonchalantly. The reason for her wild beating heart was because she unintentionally took a deep breath when she stood closer to him, making her breathe in his spicy cologne. His cologne smelt wild, raw and masculine – like the man himself.

"Ok Yukimura-san, lean closer. Wrap your arms around his neck and look to your right. Hijikata-san, you remain the same." Ruuji adjusted his position.

"Really? Don't tell me you're intoxicated by my presence." He chuckled.

Chizuru cringed. "You're a very conceited man."

"Whatever you say Yukimura." His teasing tone made her think he still got the infamous smirk that irked her in so many ways.

"Good job Yukimura-san, Hijikata-san. Now to wrap everything up, we need you two to dance." Ruuji made hand gestures to his crew to start packing slowly.

"Ruuji-san, what dance?" Chizuru let go of her arms as if he burnt her and quickly marched away from Hijikata.

"Nothing too serious" Ruuji waved his hand dismissively. "Just two of you wrap around each other's arms and act romantic." He grinned, his index finger tapping his chin lightly as if thinking some brilliant ideas.

"Urgh…romantic? With that guy? _Puh-les_" Chizuru shuddered.

"I ain't that bad sweetheart. If I recall, you did enjoy last night." Hijikata wrap his arms around her waist from behind and gave feathery kisses along her throat.

Chizuru shivered upon the contact of his lips. "Let me go, you idiot!"

Hijikata tightened his hold. He purposely did that to provoked Kenji because he knew he was looking their way. He felt his sharp eyes burnt holes behind his head. He didn't like Kenji. Something about him made him irritated so much. Perhaps jealousy, he knew the look he gave Chizuru whenever she wasn't looking. _Jealousy? Huh! Definitely not that. He's just being childish. Remember what happened to you with your previous girlfriend? Shut up! I'm not listening. _He quickly blocked his thoughts.

Chizuru muttered mantras to calm her when she saw several crews stopped whatever they were doing and looked towards them, even Ryuuji quirked an eyebrow at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about. You must have mistaken me with another woman." She replied slightly louder, to make it clear that it was all misunderstanding.

"Really?" He replied vaguely, continued nuzzling her neck.

"Yes and will you let me go?" she wiggled.

"Stop wiggling!" He snapped at her.

"What? Don't you dare snap at me!" Chizuru hissed.

Instead of replying, he pressed his hips closer to her bottom. Chizuru gasped when she felt something poke against her flesh. Without thinking, she immediately turned around, shoved him off her and gave a slap in the face. Shocked and angry were an understatement because Hijikata was very mad beyond words. He cradled his red cheek. His eyes narrowed and jaws clenched.

"What the hell was that woman?!" He shouted.

"You idiot! Moron! Stupid! Pervert!" She raised her voice to match his and walked passed him, bumping shoulder as hard as she could. Hijikata stumbled on the ground, watching her retreating back with anger.

Ruuji offered his hand to him and he took it. "I don't know what your problem with her but you do understand we need to finish this photoshoot today, right?" Ruuji asked - eyes concerned. Even though he was used with models making scenes on set, he still felt concerned and agitated to get everything done according to schedule.

"Yeah, I get it. She's PSM-ing. I can never understand woman. That woman expecially!" He shouted last few words at her direction.

Ruuji chuckled. "Ok. Whatever you say. Let's get that red mark covered. We're doing a romantic photoshoot and I don't want that thing in my pictures. Go back to your trailer." He patted Hijikata's back.

**30 minutes later,**

Chizuru and Hijikata were back to action. They put their disagreement aside and acted professional in front of lens. Although some crews watched them warily, they pretended like it never happened. They proceeded like usual despite tension thick hanging between their heads but never the less; they managed to reach the end.

"Beautiful, give me more of that expression Yukimura-san!" Ruuji instructed. "Finally, before we end, I want you to look at each other." He walked towards them. "Hijikata-san, I want you to support Yukimura-san when she leans back, ok?"

Both of them momentarily looked confused. Ruuji sigh before showing them what he had in mind. "Hijikata-san, your right arm support her waist, Yukimura-san, will you wrap your hands around his neck?" Chizuru did as asked.

"Good like that. Now, slowly you lean back. Hijikata-san, wrap your right hand around her waist. We don't want her to fall."

"I'd love to let her fall." Hijikata mumbled. Not loud enough for Ryuuji to hear but Chizuru caught him saying that – making her eyes narrow dangerously at him.

"Fantastic. Hijikata-san, you'll hold her left leg when she curves it up slightly. Yes like that." Ruuji admired his work before proceeding behind the camera.

Chizuru quivered when his hand supported her under her left thigh – he most sensitive spot – a bit upwards from the back of her knee through the split of her skirt at her left side. She gulped. Hijikata must have realised her slight trembled and nervousness. His eyes followed the bobbled of her throat when she gulped. He smirked.

"Are you nervous?" He lightly made patterns on her skin, widening his smirk when he felt her goosebumped.

"Do tell me Yukimura, here's your most sensitive spot?"

Chizuru didn't believe her voice. Instead she nodded slowly. Her teeth gritted to control her shivering.

"Good to know." He replied.

Before Chizuru could reply, they heard Ryuuji saying something.

"Ready guys? Action!"

Chizuru felt like forever for them to finish their last scene. Although it didn't take more than 10 minutes, she was dreading to get away from Hijikata's teasing fingers. He deliberately traced light patterns, caressing under her thigh to torture her calm composure. When Ryuuji said they were done for today, she finally felt like breathing for the first time.

"Will you let me go now?" Chizuru hissed.

"Let go of my neck and I'll let you free darling."

She rolled his eyes whilst freeing his neck. "Ouch!" She fell down on the ground.

"How dare you!"

"How dare me? That is for slapping me." The anger was back in his eyes, erasing the playfulness before. He walked away when she was getting up. Chizuru stalked towards him. Her blood was boiling and she definitely had enough of his annoying, big headed treatment towards her since that morning. She grabbed his shoulder and turned him around.

"Why you big head conceited man! I had enough of your antics the whole day!" She jabbed his chest with her index finger.

"Stop it woman! What the hell is your problem?" Hijikata tried to push her finger away but she managed to inflict slight pain on his chest.

"You want to know what my problems are? You tell me! I asked you nicely what happened this morning and you kept giving me nonchalant answer and you – " She continued jabbing her fingers. She didn't care if she attracted attention from the crews, Kenji or public because she really needs to vent her pent up anger.

"Damn it woman! That hurts!" He trapped both her hands with his. He looked at her. This woman was treading on dangerous water. "Lady, you have beautiful face but your temper is ugly. Your mood swing is even worse and it's not a wonder if no man ever likes you. I bet the only men ever love you were your dead father and twin brother and your uncle!" He shouted before he could think what he was saying. Everything want silent. Suddenly he felt guilty when he saw hurt and sadness crossed Chizuru's eyes. Her eyes turned glassy.

"Yukimura, I – "

Chizuru slapped him again at the same place she did. Hurt was an understatement because he used that piece of information she never tells anyone. The death of her parents and twin brother were taboo to her so when he intentionally used it to hurt – he won because the dried scabs on her heart bleed again.

"Thank you very much Hijikata for reminding me. I must tell you that their death is something that I will never forget until the day I die. Congratulations because you won! You wanted to hurt me right? Now I am hurt beyond redemption." Tears were streaming down her face. She couldn't care less with her ruined mascara.

"You never know me and don't think you do just because you learnt of their death." She swallowed heavy lumps in her throat and choked back her tears. Before she could turn away, Hijikata grabbed her shoulder and crashed her lips with his. Chizuru squirmed but his hold on both her cheeks immobilised her. Chizuru bitted his lower lips as hard as she could – and he let me go. Chizuru slapped him again on the other check before running towards her trailer.

Chizuru slammed her trailer's door before barking whoever inside to leave her alone. She slides against the door ungracefully, letting out loud sobs.

"Oka-san!"

"Oto-san!"

"Kaoru!" She shouted in the empty trailer.

"Do you remember yesterday was my birthday 24th birthday? I'm a big girl now." She giggled whilst crying heavily. Chizuru lay on the floor, allowing darkness to consume her sorrow and pitiful fate.

_To be continued…_

* * *

**A/N =** Hello! What's up readers? I hope you enjoy this time's update. I'm sorry if it's not to your liking as this is the major point that will change Chizuru &amp; Hijikata's relationship. I hope I did a good job. Don't forget to rate &amp; review. I'll be very happy to receive constructive criticisms &amp; supports from y'all – this is my very 1st fanfic *sheepish smile*. Till next time. Check out my other Chizu/Toshi story on my profile title "Fated Woman"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 *UNEDITED*

Two weeks passed in blur. Despite Chizuru's and Hijikata's heated argument in front of the crews, nobody ever brought it up but the growing tension between them was like a giant elephant in the room. Their friends noticed something amiss in the air but too afraid to point out the obvious.

Okita nudged Saito on the ribs. "Ne, Saito. What's wrong with those two?" He eyed Chizuru talking animatedly with Sen and Heisuke and Hijikata standing alone across the room. The tension between them were obvious yet neither any of the people in their meeting room wanted to state the elephant in the room.

"How should I know?" Saito brushed off his question, moved to stand beside Hijikata.

"Hurmm…" Seemed unsatisfied with Saito's answer, Okita stepped to Jade and whispered. "Do you know what's up with those two?"

Jade didn't say anything. She looked Kimigiku. She nodded in approval. "Apparently both of them got into a fight two weeks ago during their last photoshoot. It was quite a drama according to the staffs involved and it seems like Hijikata hasn't made any move to apologise to Chizuru-chan."

Okita nodded. He was away right after he finished his last project and missing the fun. Despite asking other people, he preferred to ask the main source herself. So, he casually strolled to where Chizuru stood and joined their conversation.

As for Hijikata, his action haunted him every second after witnessing her tears. He didn't mean to be such a pain in the neck but she sometimes pulls him to do things for the sake of getting reaction from her.

He knew from his past experience with women, they were – are troublesome species but with Chizuru, he couldn't help testing dangerous water. She was a very annoying human being he ever witness, her laugh was like the sound of cicadas in summer – very soothing and calming, her smile was like an ibuprofen; by taking or in this case - looking at it able to soothe his headache and her smell…was like fresh brewed green tea that he loves so much.

His fist clenched every time he was near her. He wanted to apologise for being such a jerk last two weeks but his ego was enormous to bow his head down. After been betrayed by his ex, he didn't find any significance to seek forgiveness from women.

His eyes trailed constantly towards Chizuru, who seemed to be laughing to whatever jokes Souji was telling along with Sen and Heisuke. How he wished she'd smile like that during his company, she often gave him reasons to do something resulted her to scowls and rolls her eyes at him.

Chizuru caught his stare; she scowled and rolled her eyes before averting his eyes back to the Sen. He chuckled lightly. She did it again. His train of thoughts were brought to reality when he heard Sannan-san's voice.

"Thank you all for coming. I want to announce your new job next week. All of you will be doing another photoshoot to promote Hokkaido's tourism and you'll be going there for a week. Before that, we have a new member, as requested by Japan's Ministry of Tourism to include him. He's a famous lead singer from Asia and North America's number one rock band, Oni. Kazama Chikage-san won't be able to come today but he'll be here tomorrow. I'll further discuss this project again tomorrow when he comes."

Souji nudged Hijikata lightly. How he moved from the other side of the room to beside him was beyond supernatural.

"Ne…Toshi-kun, ready to meet your nemesis?" Souji grinned.

Hijikata didn't comment. Souji knew the story between Kazama and Hijikata during their early career, six years ago. They started off as friends, working and helping each other in this harsh industry of entertainment, but because of one woman, their friendship turned sour.

Souji didn't give up. "Kazama Chikage, I wonder how he looks like in person now? Is he still with that girl Marrisa-chan?"

Blocking his words, Hijikata didn't move a muscle although he was tempted to give Souji his fist. The subject of Kazama Chikage pushed a sore button in him.

"Ne…ne…what do your thing?" Souji nudged again.

_This little_…Hijikat gritted his teeth. He pulled Saito, who stood on his left to swap places so he'll be in between Hijikata and Souji. Souji pouted when Hijikata didn't take his bait.

Saito sighed. He listened to their whispering just now and turned to Souji. "Really, Souji?"

Souji smirked in reply.

As their meeting coming to an end, Sannan-san asked Chizuru and Hijikata to stay and others dispersed.

When everyone was out, Sannan-san looked at two of his most demanded models. "Yukimura-san, Hijikata-kun, have a sit."

He continued when they sat in front of him. "I'm sure you know why I'm calling you two today."

Neither Chizuru nor Hijikata nodded. Sannan-san heaved a heavy sigh. Ever since whatever their arguments were, the working atmosphere seemed tense and wasn't a healthy environment to work in.

"Yukimura-san, care to explain?"

"He…I mean we argued about something. Personal." Chizuru stopped, without looking away. She was clearly aware of occasional brushing of Hijikata's shoulder next to her. His body heat triggered all her senses.

A few seconds passed in silence. "Okay…Hijikata-kun? Anything?" Sannan observed him.

"Yes, it was about something personal. We apologies for our inconvenient"

"Okay apology accepted. If your arguments were about personal things, I've no right to probe further. But…I hope both of you will settle it today. I don't want any problem between my employees after this. At least, not publicly." Sannan-san stashed away his paper in the file and stood.

"I wish both of you good day." He walked to the door and closed it silently behind him.

Chizuru and Hijikata didn't leave their seat and didn't acknowledge each other.

"So…" Chizuru started.

"What?" Hijikata asked.

"I think you owe me an apology."

"Really?"

His half-hearted reply irked Chizuru.

"Yes, Hijikata-san. You owe me an apology because you sir, embarrassed me in front of the crew." She poked her slender finger on his chest. _His muscular chest_. At least that was she saw.

"I embarrassed you? How about…you started the whole drama by acting like a spoilt princess?" He chuckled humourlessly, ignoring her finger's jabbing.

She jabbed again. _Gosh, what a nice chest_. She shook her thoughts away.

"I'm acting like a spoilt princess? Perhaps you should've told me the truth of what'd happened the night before. Oh another thing, stop spouting nonsense about 'us' in front of Kenji. Urghh!"

"Hurmm…was that the reason? I've already told you. Nothing happened that night. You were drunk, spilled your gut on my shirt and I was too tired to go back home so I slept next to you. Nothing more." He grumbled and continued.

"As for Kenji, he gets on my nerve all the time so I decided a payback. By the way, he likes you, Yukimura." He smirked as her irritated expression turned shock.

"He does not like me. He's my manager! You're such an idiot." She clenched her jaws.

"Will you stop calling me idiot?" His eyes narrowed. He knew their childish banter won't go anywhere if he didn't apologise to her first but he liked making her mad. Just the way her face turned red, big brown eyes shining with irritation and anger and her small pouty lips pressed into thin line turned him on.

"What should I call you? Idiot-san? Or Idiot-sama?"

"Yukimura…" His menacing glare would probably shut other people's mouth but it seemed to make Chizuru enjoy it more. He looked her in the eyes before slowly moving to her lips, much to her obliviousness.

"I-d-i-o-t-s-a-m – _ompfhh_"

Hijikata crushed his lips on Chizuru's. He shifted on his seat, to allow his body moving closer to her. His hands slowly touched her shoulder, moved gently along her neck and cupped her cheeks.

Chizuru was too astonished to react. As her brain registered his soft lips on hers, she started to pulled away but his warm palms cupping her cheeks trapped her head. His lips moved on hers, coercing her to move with him but her palms pushed his shoulder away and struggled to break free.

He'd had better idea. By nipping her lower lip, she moaned. He took the opportunity to deepen his kiss by sliding his tongue into her mouth. Chizuru bit his tongue and he growled softly. He kissed again, and again. Tracing her perfectly arranged teeth, he tested coffee. _Probably from her breakfast._

Slowly, Chizuru's struggling turned moaning. Instead of pushing and smacking his shoulder, she slid her palms behind his neck and pulled him closer. She replied his kiss with the same intensity. _Wow. This guy can kiss._

When he sensed her surrender and her desire to prolong their kisses, he pulled away, earning her small whimper of protest. Hijikata rested his forehead on hers.

"I owe you an aplogy. I'm sorry." He pecked her cheeks, stood and walked out of the room, leaving her completely confused.

_What on earth was that?_

* * *

**A/N** = Hello! I'm back again. I'm sorry for the late update. As promised, a new chapter of Beautiful Madness and sorry again if this chapter's short. I did try my best despite having this annoying writer's block. **Please rate and review.** If you want my other fanfic of Chizuru &amp; Hijikata , please read '**Fated Woman'**. Thank you. Happy weekend!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 *UNEDITED*

_He kissed me. .Me_…Chizuru traced her fingers lightly on her lips. She recalled back this morning. After their sudden kiss in the meeting room, she didn't dare to look him in the eyes. The whole day passed by in blur for her. Her head was in the cloud. She sighed.

_HE KISSED ME!_

Chizuru rolled to the empty side of her bed, where Hijikata slept that night. Gosh, he was really warm. Her bubble of thought disappeared as she remembered Sannan-san said about an addition of new member next week.

_Kazama Chikage._

By saying his name brought a stale taste inside her mouth despite all she tasted the whole day was Hijikata. Groaning in her pillow, she turned on her phone and scrolled her facebook page. Although their relationship ended six years ago, she sometimes liked to stalk Kazama Chikage on his facebook profile. Not because she was missing him but because she wanted to know if that useless guy had his suffering. Yes, she wanted him to suffer greatly.

Chizuru clicked on his name, observing his latest profile picture. He still has that smug face and arrogant smile, though he dyed his hair blonde and longer than she recalled. Announcing that he'll be joining a new project of promoting Hokkaido's tourism on his page earned him almost sixty thousands likes and several thousand comments. Her brows met as she scrolled further down the page. _He never changes, does he?_

She signed off her facebook, and returned her phone on bedside's table. Her mind wandered back to how nice his warm palms felt against the side of her head, his soft, masculine lips against hers and the smell of his expensive cologne and aftershave made her heart somersaulted. Slowly, her eyes dropped with a small smile on her face.

* * *

_The next day…_

"I can't believe I'm late today!" Chizuru grumbled whilst tying her hair in a bun inside the car. Kenji ignited the engine, chuckled lightly.

"I texted you last night, saying I'll pick you up an hour early. You'll have audition for Silky Girl later at eight."

"Silky Girl? Did you send my resume?" Her voice muffled as she clamped bobby pins with her lips.

"I did, last month. I'd thought it'll boost up your popularity more. I'm not saying you're not well-known in Japan but if people outside this country recognise you, that'll be amazing."

"Uh, huh." She reviewed the compartment's mirror, looking for stray hairs.

"Remember I told you about their upcoming organic lipstick collection? I'm signing it up for you." He looked at her before glancing back to the road.

"When will it be if I'm selected?"

"In two weeks' time."

Chizuru didn't reply. Her mouth shaped in 'o' as she counted its date.

"By the way, why were you late? It's not ordinary."

Eyes widen, she knew exactly why she was late. Someone was involved, not physically but more emotionally. She squirmed, fanned her face a little, trying to calm the heat down.

Kenji scrutinised Chizuru from the corner of his eyes. _Why is her face red?_

"I…erm…I was really tired and overslept. That's all." She shrugged, not answering further.

Decided to drop his question, he somehow could guess the reason behind her red face and nervous answer. A certain person name _Hijikata Toshizou._ Knuckles clenching tight against the steering wheel.

* * *

"Good Morning. As promised, I'm introducing our new member for next week, Kazama Chikage-san." Sannan ushered Kazama to come forward. He stood proudly next to Sannan, eyes scanning the crowd before stopping at one particular person. Smirking as that person didn't seemed to faze from Kazama's smug stare.

"This is the team you'll be working with Kazama-san, though another girl is currently not here because she has an audition. You'll meet her in Sapporo next week." Sannan continued briefing itineraries of their Hokkaido project, summarising what'll happen once they arrive and so forth.

After dismissing the minute meeting, Kazama eyed Hijikata. Souji and Sen looked between two alpha male oozing of testosterone as they clashed gazes; Kazama with his signature smirk, and Hijikata with his expressionless face.

Then, Souji decided to break the silence atmosphere. "Nee…Kazama-san. I didn't know you're going blonde now. Did you accidently wash your hair with bleach?"

Kazama broke his gaze and sneered at Souji who seemed to enjoy his irritation. "This is the latest style." He smiled proudly, combing his hair with his fingers.

"Girls are going crazy with my new look. I easily charm women's panties off." Kazama's pompous side surfaced. "Little boy like you won't know. At least my hair is not that boring dark purple." He mocked Hijikata, chuckle humourlessly.

"Urmmm…" Souji pouted. "But…why did Marissa-chan left you for your band mate?"

Sen snorted as Kazama's face twisted.

"Let's go Souji, Hijikata-san. I'm sure Chikage took short courses on how to charm 'Women's panties off' after _Marissa-chan_ left him" Sen grinned, tugging Souji and Hijikata's arms, lead them towards the exit.

"Shut up Sen. I'll make sure you'll pay later!" His voice faded as Sen closed the door.

Souji burst into laughing, Hijikata gave his crook smile; clearly pleased with Sen's comeback.

"You. Are. Amazing!" Souji said breathlessly.

Sen shrugged indifferently. "He deserved it. Though he's my cousin, he often bullied me when we were kids. Now, it's my time."

Souji hung his right arm around Sen's shoulder and the other around Hijikata's shoulder.

"We should become 'The three musketeers'. Ne, Toshi-kun. What do you think?" Hijikata shook off his arm, strode off before them.

"That emotional old man." Souji complained. Sen giggled at Souji's childish pout.

* * *

_The following week, Sapporo…_

"Grrrrr…" Chizuru's teeth chattered. Although it was already middle of April, Hokkaido was surprisingly colder than Tokyo – and windy too.

"Chizuru-chan! Come here, let me warm you up." Nagakura opened his arms wide, walking towards her. Souji took the opportunity, hugging him back. Nagakura tried pushing Souji off but he won't budge, and tighten his holds instead.

Harada and Heisuke laughed. "Let's make a group hug." They went beside Nagakura and enveloped him and Souji.

The girls laughed at their antics. Nagakura howled for help to be released, that made them laugh harder. Saito shook his head and Hijikata ignored them.

"Saito-kun, go hug Jade-chan. She wants your body warmth." Souji shouted louder than Nagakura's scream.

Jade stopped laughing, her face turned crimson. Saito blushed, his ears were red. He coughed. "I should check-in now." Saito stride towards hotel's entrance, followed by Hijikata.

Chizuru's eyes followed after Hijikata's back until he faded behind the glass door. Biting her lower lips, she wondered how she'll survive the whole week with Hijikata and Kazama within five metre radius.

* * *

_That night…_

Chizuru was sipping her cocktail at a bar when she felt a pair of eyes watching her from the other side of the table. Glancing slowly through her lashes, she made eye contact with Hijikata's before he inverted his elsewhere.

She recalled back the whole kissing incident. Since that day, she seldom spent time at Virgo and anywhere near him due to extra work at Sagittarius HQ. After his knee-wobbling kiss, she saw him as a whole different person. He may look like a stoic face but she sensed him as a romantic kind of guy. Although Chizuru used to date several men after Kazama, none of them made her feel like how Hijikata did. Not even Kazama. She snickered inwardly, knowing if she told him that, his Mount Fuji-sized ego will deflate tremendously.

Loud chattering was soon dimmed as she felt arms wrapped around her from behind. The smell of certain cologne she used to love six years ago now made her wanted to gag.

"Chizuru, we meet again my love." Kazama's not-very-low voice caused all eyes around the table turned to Chizuru - including those mesmerizing violet eyes.

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N = New update! Please rate &amp; review. ~Happy Tomorrow's Friday!~


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 *UNEDITED*

Please read Author's Notes at the end of this chapter

* * *

Chizuru groaned inside her palms. She hated when Kazama dropped the bomb about their past to her friends last night. To say they were shocked was an understatement. Heisuke, Souji and Sen kept asking questions and Kazama…_well Kazama being Kazama_. Proudly saying things like she was his woman, she was madly in love with him when they first met yada yada yada…Although the key word was 'was', it still fed his ego.

The thing that made her cringed and wanted to yell was when Hijikata looked at her with unreadable emotions. Despite his stone cold face, his eyes told different story.

"Arghhhh!" She stomped her feet in the bathroom. _What did I see in him six years ago when we first met. Well, he was handsome but…urghhh!_

Chizuru yanked her half-damp hair roughly. Hoping her mild headache from last night's six glasses of alcoholic concoctions eased a bit before she started their outdoor video filming.

"Chizuru-chan, are you ok?" A gentle knock brought her from reverie.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just headache." She quickly splashed cold water on her face.

"Are you sure? Do you need paracetamol?" Kimigiku asked.

"Paracetamol will be good. Thanks Kimi-chan."

"Ok. I'll wait for you downstairs for breakfast." Soon, the front door was closed with a thud.

Chizuru inhaled deeply. Her mind replayed back previous night.

_**previous night**_

"Ah…woman… You're as beautiful as I remember." Kazama sat next to her. Curious eyes were looking at them, listening to them.

Chizuru rolled her eyes and caught his fingers before it touch her cheeks. "Stop it Kazama. Your compliments no longer flatter me." Kazama brought her fingers to his lips, giving it a soft barely there kiss. It fuelled Chizuru's anger.

"I said stop it." She snatched her fingers away.

Kazama smirked as his eyes trailed to Hijikata. He seemed nonchalant but Kazama knew better because Hijikata is his nemesis.

Chizuru brazed herself and looked at Hijikata. She inwardly cringed. The cold-as-ice look he directed towards her made Sahara desert froze.

Kazama called a waiter and ordered his drink. "So, my love. I haven't seen you for two years now. How have you been doing?"

"First of all Kazama, don't call me 'my love' because I am not. Second, I'm fine. Much better than how it was when I was with you."

"Eh…" Kazama didn't look offended at all but rather smug. He looked at Hijikata and he looked back. Kazama smirked but Hijikata didn't move a muscle.

Ne, Kazama. How did you ended up with our sweet Chizuru-chan and later with Marissa-chan?" Souji asked.

"He dumped me for that girl. He said he wanted a different life." Chizuru replied before Kazama has the chance.

He made ma wounded sound. "Chizuru, you made me sound like the bad guy here. I thought we agreed to separate."

"Yeas, we did because I was sick of you obsessing with Marissa when her first album came out."

Heisuke snorted. "Wow. She must have wounded your ego."

Kazama glared at Heisuke.

"But Chizuru, I know you care about me. I still remember the first day we met when we were seventeen. You looked like an angel brought down to her and to be loved by me. My handsome face…"

Chizuru groaned. _Here it comes again…._

She blocked the rest of his words as Kazama animatedly explained their first encounter to the rest of her friends – which included Hijikata, at that moment didn't look like he cared one bit. She chugged her drink and ordered a new one. _I really need this and tomorrow's headache will be a pain in the neck._ Every time she sipped her drink, Hijikata stared at her. His eyes were unreadable and the time Kazama said she thought he was the most handsome man (_which she did, that were six freaking years ago!)_, he raised his brows. _Unbelievable!_ She knew he said that word. Although he didn't literally say it but she heard inside her head, or maybe she just had too much drink.

Chizuru kept ordering new drinks until she lost count. The last thing she remembered was Hijikata looking pissed off as Kazama hung his arm around her shoulder.

Chizuru splashed more cold water to her face. Not caring a bit as her front top slightly damp from it. _Breathe in…breathe out…you can get through today. I know you can. Yosh!_

* * *

"Thank god I managed to survive today." Chizuru sighed blissfully as she slowly soaked in the onsen. She placed a small damp towel on top of her head and soaked up to her shoulder.

"Seriously, Chizuru-chan. I didn't know you were with Chikage for three years. I was really shocked." Sen asked.

"Yeah. I met him before when he first started dating Marissa-chan. But I've never heard of his previous girlfriend." Jade said.

"Yeah, exactly. If I knew before, I would've recognized you straight away." Sen added.

"Girls…" Chizuru sighed. _Thanks Kazama. Now I have to deal with their questions_.

"We both agreed not to be in spotlight. I was still new in modelling industry and people already starting to know him. He likes lamplight which I don't. Plus, it was monkey love. We were both young and ignorant."

Kimigiku exchanged glance with Jade and Sen. They smiled a secret smile.

"Why do I get a feeling like you girls are plotting evil questions against me?" Chizuru, eyes closed rested her chin on left arm hanging from the pool's edge.

"Do you remember anything last night?" Jade asked curiously.

"Other than Kazama's endless blabbering and growing headache? Nope. What's up?"

"Not even a certain person? The oh-so-gorgeous violet-eyed person" Sen added.

"Err…I don't think I remember." Chizuru hesitated. Sen, Jade and Kimigiku giggled.

"Oh darling. Hijikata carried you to our room. You should have seen his face. No, you _should _have seen Chikage's face. Those two were like alphas with sharp fangs, waiting to shred each other's throats." Sen grinned. "I've never seen Hijikata like that. Did anything happen between you two?"

Chizuru mumbled incoherently. She turned away from them, looking elsewhere to cover her red face. Every time she thinks of their kiss, her face heated instantly. She heard water swished. _Oh no. Don't let them see my face._

"Chi-zu-ruuu" Kimigiku mocked.

"Are you blushing? Your ears are red." Jade remarked.

"You better tell us or we'll sing Hijikata's name tomorrow in front of the crew." Sen threatened.

"Don't you dare! Ok fine. We…ermm…we…kind of kissed…ermm…last week?" Chizuru muttered. Her finger traced the man-made stone where her arm rested.

"What? We didn't hear you."

"We kissed ok! We kissed last week in the meeting room."

"What?!" The girls exclaimed. They screamed, hugging Chizuru. Each of them started to attack Chizuru with questions after questions.

Unknown to them, that their over-excited voices travelled to men's onsen next door.

"Wow! I wonder what those girls are excited about?" Nagakura laughed.

"Ehh…must be exciting I guess. Maybe I should join them. I could ask Chizuru-chan to scrub my back. Right, Toshi?" Souji nudged to Hijikata.

"Whatever." Hijikata replied. Despite not showing any emotion, his ears strained to hear what those ladies we talking about. He heard his name once in a while.

"What do you think Saito-kun? Do you want Jade to scrub your back?" Souji remarked.

As usual, Saito didn't reply. Before Souji can pick his next victim, he heard footsteps walking towards them.

He looked behind and saw Kazama Chikage.

"Kazama." Saito acknowledged.

Kazama smirked. "I thought perhaps I should join you people so I would know why you behave differently than the amazing me." He slowly descended into the pool beside Harada.

"What makes you think you amazing?" Heisuke grumbled.

"It is because I am amazing. Ladies love me. They chanted my na- "

Souji rudely interrupted him. "Bla…bla…bla…save it for later Kazama." Kazama glared. He then looked at Hijikata. " I heard the girls were laughing and screaming. I bet Chizuru must have talked about me."

Hijikata didn't answer. He heard water splashing as the girls came out of the pool. "No, Kazama. They were talking about me." He stood up and climbed out of the pool, walking directly to changing rooms.

"Really Kazama? You spoilt my fun." Souji accused.

* * *

_Next day…_

It was late afternoon when they have finished with outdoor shooting. Chizuru excused herself when they asked her to join for late lunch. She discovered an empty clearing not far from the memorial park, which she thought might be a good spot to capture sunset. She fished her phone from inside of her sling purse. She looked around and saw nobody. The sky had turned to different mixture of hues ranging from deep orange, dark blue, dark purple and streaks of purple. Street lamps lighted automatically and kids were called back home by their parents. She was engrossed in capturing pictures from different angles when she heard someone whispered her name.

"Chizuru." His name was above whisper, sending shiver down her spine. She spanned around, knocking her intruder in the nose with her elbow.

"Omphf." Her intruder cupped his nose, groaning.

"I'm so sor-. Oh. It's you. Serves you right." Chizuru shrugged as she realised her intruder was Hijikata.

"You have one heck of an elbow. Ouch. It hurts." He touched his nose gingerly, checking if any bone were broken. Chizuru looked at him. He did look funny with red nose and menacing eyes. She covered her mouth to stop laughing. Her shoulder shock violently.

"Laugh all you want." Hijikata rolled his eyes, turning back to where he came from.

"Wait! Why are you here?"

Hijikata stopped, and looked behind through his shoulder. "Souji forced me to fetch you. They are waiting to go eat."

Chizuru smiled widely. "Ehhh…For once I thought you're worried about me." She put her phone back and trailed behind Hijikata.

"In your dream Yukimura. In your dream and you're starting to sound like Souji." His stride

"Whatever you say Hijikata-san." Her melodious laugh swayed with evening breeze. Chizuru stared his behind; pondering his peculiar behaviour with a soft smile graced her beautiful face. _Is this the start of something beautiful, Toshi?_

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N=

Hello dear readers! I apologize for not updating this story (and Fated Woman too!) for months now. I know simple apologies won't take your frustrations of me not updating these stories for too long. I had been busy with looking for a job, moving places etc…and I for a moment forgot about my side hobby (writing fanfiction). Haha

But don't worry, I will try to update as often as I could. I cannot promise anything but I will try. Being a working adult is wayyyy different than how it was when I was a student. I miss my free times (which I took for granted.)

Btw, I'm travelling to Japan (Tokyo-Kyoto-Osaka for 10 days starting next week Sunday. Care to suggest any cool places to visit? Oh! Fated Woman will be on hiatus until further notice. And another reason for FW to be on hiatus is because I thought perhaps I should find inspiration once I'm in Kyoto.

Take care! x


End file.
